Dean can see her face
by Write4PHun
Summary: Starts at S4: E14 The Incredible Sinking Lorelais. Dean never married Lindsay, stayed in town to earn money for school. He starts working at the Dragonfly and is surprised by the incredible feelings he has for a Gilmore Girl. What will Sookie say! Disclaimer: I don't own GG characters.
1. Chapter 1

Starts during The Incredible Sinking Lorelais. Dean never married Lindsay, but he couldn't leave for school yet due to his family's financial situation.

 _Well, I'm here, and your hair looks fine to me._

Lorelai couldn't sleep. What a craptastic day. Endless phone tag with Rory, the awful dinner where Gran accused her of failure, parents fighting with Gran, the tearful breakdown in front of Luke, ASKING Luke for thirty thousand dollars...but that wasn't the cause of her restlessness right now.

Dean. While begging the salon to fit her in, she noticed his tall, solid figure in the room. His friendly face smiled at her as she babbled into the cell, a face that didn't hold a sour or disappointed look when their eyes met. A tone absent of exasperation when they spoke. Seeing Dean made her feel happy and light unlike everyone else who disappointed her during the day. Lorelai was antsy. Perhaps she was overtired. For some reason, looking back on the conversation Lorelai thought, or was imagining, that Dean looked at her in a different way. No, she was tired. He wasn't checking her out. There wasn't a slight uptick in his voice, no quick smile when he commented on her hair. She felt slightly embarrassed when he complimented her greasy stringy hair. This is ludicrous. No hip hop rapper, no witty reasoning. She had to dismiss her suspicions about Dean. This was Dean. No Mrs. Robinson situation here.

 _Oh, well, you're very kind._

12:30 AM. Dean was uncomfortably awake, revisiting yesterday's Gilmore encounters. First he saw Lorelai, those sapphire blue eyes, so beautiful when they met his eyes. She seemed inordinately stressed about getting a haircut. How did she not know how sexy she looked with a ponytail? She said his compliment was kind. Kind wasn't what Dean felt when he said it. Rivers of sweat coursed down his back at the sight of her, thank god Tom interrupted them and pulled her from the room. Maybe he stole a peek at her ass as she walked away.

In the stillness of his bedroom, he flashed through memories of the numerous times he spent with Lorelai and Rory watching movies, and he was remembering how LORELAI looked, what she was wearing, the smell of her hair when she reached past him for the candy corn...how hot just jeans and some esoteric t-shirt made that woman look. Sweat started to dampen the sheet beneath his back.

Stop.

He shouldn't be thinking about Lorelai that way. Rory. Rory cycloned through the inn all discombobulated and when she sobbed into his shoulder, it made him sad. He cared so much about Rory, he loved her once. So small and fragile, how had she ended up here, being consoled by Dean?

Seeing the Gilmore Girls out of sorts was odd. Feeling flustered about Lorelai was even odder. Not odd in that he found her attractive, because really, what seeing, breathing man wouldn't notice how gorgeous she was? Odd that his pining for Rory switched off seemingly as soon as he heard Lorelai's banter with the beautician as she bounced into the Dragonfly hours before. Had he finally realised that Rory belonged at Yale, she wouldn't come back to Stars Hollow in any permanent way, she was a friend who existed in another place, another world from where Dean stood? Yes, he felt happy to talk to her on the phone, but seeing Lorelai yesterday, his mind went blank, his heart skipped a beat.

Dammit. The sweating, the staring, surely she noticed. Her daughter's loser ex boyfriend working at the inn, leering at her like a creep. Their encounter had to be a dream. No, he was quite awake, and clearly and correctly remembering seeing Lorelai yesterday. Today he'd have to stay away from her, no chit chat. Tom was the only person he needed to speak to while on the job to earn money for school. Dean's thoughts drifted back to Lorelai and the day he spotted her at Doose's Market from the stockroom door last Thanksgiving eve...her long lean legs stretching out of cherry red stiletto heels, the tight black skirt, tight black cardigan, those perfect breasts (how could one escape the allure of Lorelai's cleavage in that low cut cream blouse), piercing blue eyes behind naughty librarian glasses (why was it she so seldomly wore glasses?), shimmering sinful lips shouting dirty comments at Taylor to make him squirm, sleek velvety black hair that made her flawless fair skin stand out…what was she wearing when Lorelai told Dean that just because he and Rory weren't together didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends? More than friends. Stupid Dean. Get some sleep.

 _You emerging from the water in a wet t shirt, I was the hero of camp._

Luke embraced Lorelai yesterday. Sure it was likely a pity hug, but it felt good. Safe. Jason didn't soothe her that way. Jason made her feel desired, and she loved the lustful glint in his eyes when she stripped out of her clothes, as if he hungered for her, which was great, but she craved a feeling of security, of comfort, someone who wanted her just as she was, who cared about her in a more soulful manner. Lorelai craved the strong protective arms of someone who would save her from sadness, rescue her from loneliness. She had seen Dean sweep Rory into his arms when she was bereft, and Lorelai wanted someone like Luke, like Dean (?) to envelop her in their warm muscular arms. Blaagh! She needed sleep. A fiery blush rushed to her cheeks when she thought about bumping into Dean at work later today. "Grow up Lorelai." She squeezed a pillow to her face. Sleep would calm these nutty thoughts. Sleep or exhaustion from turning around and around and around on the bed. It was olympian how many flips she was completing without dismounting the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sook! Are you in here? I'm looking at the delivery date for the fridge and it says Sunday but can that be righ-"

Bam! Splat!

Lorelai walked straight into Dean's chest, splattering her paper cup of scalding coffee down his shirt.

Dean was turning in the direction of Lorelai's voice when she slammed right into him.

"Wow!" winced Dean as he chucked his down vest and peeled the sopping hot shirt off his torso, trying not to scare Lorelai with a primal scream as his skin turned red.

Shit shit shit. I've scalded Dean, I wasn't supposed to even SEE him today and what, wait, what is he doing taking off his shirt…

"Dean, I'm so so sorry. Let me get you a cool washcloth, I don't have any linens here, if only Towlie from South Park were here (stop spazzing Lorelai and stop looking at his chest) let me find something cold for your chest, so sorry."

Dean hastily headed out the front door and scooped up remaining snow from the path and held it to his stomach. I ran into Lorelai, _literally_ , and I'm going to have to speak to her.

"Dean, oh, you found my good friend snow, and his girlfriend climate change who stuck around long enough to save you from my coffee bomb during this unseasonably cool weather. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Lorelai, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I need a dry shirt. Could you grab one from my car at the bottom of the drive? It's the blue Ford. I've got to go inside, it's freezing out here. Here are the keys."

"Of course, it's the least I can do, no, the least is to do nothing, or is it? I don't know. Yes, go inside and head for the kitchen. Sookie should be checking the stove and it will be warm in there."

Was she crazy or did Dean smile rather sheepishly at her just now? Oh no, she was staring at his abs a little too long and he noticed. Shit. This day was going off the rails already. Time to get a shirt, maybe a new one, in the next town, far from here.

 _She was checking me out. Ha! I'm not the creeper. She was flummoxed at the sight of me shirtless. Sure, I had to endure searing hot liquid pain, but worth it to see the expression on her face. Her eyes weren't meeting my eyes. Okay, get it together, Forester._

"Dean! What brings you to my kitchen? Shirtless? It's kinda cold in here isn't it? Why are you clutching a snowball to your chest?"

"Little accident. I'm fine, but my shirt didn't make it."

"Okay, well, I've got to find Tom and ask him about the sink. I know I saw him around here somewhere."

Lorelai walks briskly past Sookie and Tom in the dining room carrying a thermal shirt.

"Hey Dean, sorry again, here is a nice dry, coffee-less shirt. Are you permanently burned?"

"I don't think so. Does it look bad?"

"Well, you're not Count Laszlo, but do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Is everything okay in here? Dean, what happened? Why is Lorelai handing you a shirt?"

"Sookie, I rocketed into Dean with a full cup of hot coffee."

"Ladies, I'm fine. A little tender, but fine."

"Alright, we'll leave you in here and, you, just take your time."

Sookie yanks Lorelai's arm and they exit the kitchen.

"What is going on? Why were you staring at Dean like that?"

"Like what? I was checking to make sure a workman's comp claim wasn't headed our way."

"No, I've seen your concerned face and that wasn't the face that was checking out Dean in my kitchen. Only vegetables are supposed to get steamy in there, not glances between you and your daughter's ex boyfriend."

"Sookie! I was doing nothing of the sort. I was nurse Ratched in there. I was not 'checking Dean out' as you claim."

"Alright, you deny deny deny, but I know you, I know what I saw. You should scamper home, innocent Bambi, and finish up the day away from our younger construction crew members."

"Dirty. No, really Sookie, you saw nothing. I'm the Dragonfly nun."

"Yeah, the nun from that Elvis movie you made me watch where they fall for one another, Change of Habit? Hm. You better change your habits immediately. Lorelai, you and Jason need to spend more time together. The inn is wearing you down and making you loopy. This isn't you. Get dressed up tonight and paint the town red."

"I will go out with Jason, but not because you are right. I just haven't done anything but work on the inn. I need some fun time. Thanks Sook."

Dean smiled to himself in the kitchen. _I made Lorelai Gilmore uncomfortable today. Obviously nothing will happen, but she was openly ogling me. Many have ogled Lorelai, but few have been the object of her ogling. I'm a happy man._

"Dean, if you're feeling industrious today could you put your shirt back on and help Steve with the staircase? Thanks for your consideration."

"Yeah Tom, sorry. I'll get right to it."

Driving to meet Jason at the restaurant, Lorelai couldn't stop picturing a shirtless Dean in the foyer, on the front path, in the kitchen. When did he fill out? He did **not** look like that when he dated Rory. He's a man. A handsome, tall, chiseled man who listens to the Go-Gos. Was that her influence? Did Dean think about her? What was she thinking? She needed sleep. Spa time. Movie time. Jason time? No, this is stupid. I'm on my way to meet my boyfriend for dinner, and we'll exchange barbs, fight for the title of most uncomfortable at the last family dinner, who hates their parents more, who has parents that hate them more, ending with heated, passionate sex back at his place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lorelai? Where are you tonight? Are you hearing the words I am saying?"

"Yes, Jason, I agree."

"Good, you agree that you are the most beautiful woman in this restaurant tonight. Could I convince you to take a spin on the dance floor so all these sad sack businessmen can spare a brief moment from their phones to behold the real leather clad lady that's in every man's dream?"

"This is about you."

"Yes, it is about me, winning the most beautiful trophy in all the land and lording it over all the losers here. Come on Barbarella, let's get our Deney Terrio on!"

"Did you just make a Dance Fever reference?"

"I'm trying my best to keep up with you."

"Well, full disclosure, I was a bigger Zmed fan myself. Hoped he would take on the show after his impressive Grease 2 showing, but alas, it wasn't meant to be."

 _Why were you staring at Dean like that?_

Dean overheard Sookie and Lorelai talking. All he could think about during work and after work was that quick hushed (but not as hushed as they thought due to a lack of completed walls and lack of interior doors) conversation. Lorelai admitted nothing, but he'd been around Sookie enough to know that she never challenged Lorelai unless she, Sookie, was 100 percent correct. Wish Sookie hadn't suggested date night with that Jason guy. What were they doing right now? Lucky bastard, spending time with her, listening to her tell some entertaining story and getting to gaze at her...

 _My life is so lame. I'm dreaming about a fake relationship with a woman who would never date me. Even IF she was LOOKING looking at me today, so what? She apparently has some rich boyfriend who attends Friday night dinners, hell, for all I know, they're going to get engaged. That guy is going to have a life with this amazing, smart, cool, goddess, and he probably doesn't appreciate her the way I do. Does he know how she likes her pizza? Tacos? Brownie sundaes? Does he listen to music from different genres and decades? Does he like the Bangles? Does he hate the Offspring? Would he camp out in Dublin waiting to see Bono? I would camp out with her for as long as it took for her to meet Bono. Lorelai doesn't care about Mercedes and whatever business-y things he does. That Max guy had a modest teacher's salary and she almost married him. Ugh. I need to go for a run._

Dean hits the streets of Stars Hollow for a head-clearing run. He had to burn off the nervous energy building up inside him. It was a little colder than he liked, but at 11:45 pm it would at least be peaceful since most of the town retired to bed at 9.

Lorelai's windows fogged up. She was fuming mad. She left Jason's place angry. Poor guy, he didn't even do anything wrong. Her head was elsewhere, and when he called her on it she unleashed a tirade about the inn and it's demands, the fact that she hadn't spoken to her daughter in days, and now he was demanding that she placate his wounded ego? Not fair, he wasn't demanding anything. She was being a jerk. A jerk who couldn't stop daydreaming about a certain construction worker who didn't have a gray beard. Far from gray years. A construction worker who listened to her inane babbling, had taut abs, who was so tall that she could wear her tallest of tall JImmy Choos, who was so handsome that she now felt flutters in her stomach every time they saw one another…

As she rounded the corner to her street, she noticed a runner. Why on earth would someone be running at this time in this chilly weather when there were chenille blankets and downy soft pillows to be enjoyed?

Dean saw the familiar headlights and he realised he was on their street. He threw her a casual wave.

Lorelai pulled into the driveway and vacated the Jeep.

"Hey Dean, a little late for a run?"

"Hey Lorelai, yeah, but I'm working up an appetite for Al's special tomorrow morning, a salute to Guatemala."

"Oh Dean, have I taught you nothing? You don't work up an appetite by exercising, you do that by eating mass quantities of junk food. Processed food, food with colors that don't occur in nature. Well, ha, hm, goodnight. Be safe."

"Thanks Lorelai, I'll be careful. Goodnight."

He ran away from the prettiest woman in Stars Hollow, but not before taking a mental picture of those legs in hot pink heels and some scandalous looking hot pink leather dress peeking out from her unbuttoned coat.

She scrambled inside hoping he wouldn't see the difficulty she experienced walking away from his toned athletic build, obvious through the thin layer of polyester blue he was sporting. Lorelai checked out his ass, (oh my god, or omg, what was she thinking) his broad shoulders, and sighed against the door once inside. Jesus Gilmore, you aren't 16. This isn't sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lorelai, Tom said the crown molding was loose in room 4…"

"Um, yeah, let me show you what needs to be fixed."

He followed her up the stairs, appreciating the view and forcing his hands to remain in their pockets. Lorelai hopped up on the bare mattress and showed him the loose ceiling molding above the headboard. Again, it was damn hard to look at the molding instead of her shapely ass in those jeans. That lavender sweater snug against her breasts. The fire alarm could have blared and he wouldn't have been aware. What he needed was a cold shower from the sprinkler system. Was the radiator blasting in here? He couldn't believe his luck when she tripped towards him and her chest crashed into his face as his arms flew around her legs to steady her, and now her butt was resting in his hands. Slowly, reluctantly, he released her and she slid down his body to the floor. He leaned forward to kiss her…

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Damn alarm. Damn reality. I've worked at the inn for two months now and these dreams are increasingly vivid. Only a few more weeks and I can work at Gypsy's garage, away from her, closer to leaving town for college.

 _I cannot seem to make you happy. It's over Lorelai. We're through._

Jason broke up with her, publicly in Luke's Diner. Fantastic.

"Well, I guess wedding bells aren't in our future. Luke, can I get my coffee to go?"

"Sure, coming up. Are you okay? Do you need a ride to the inn?"

"No no, I drove and, thanks for the coffee, I'm off to work. Bye!"

Honestly, she wasn't really upset. Slightly embarrassed, maybe, but not like superbowl nipplegate embarrassed, and hey, par for the course as far as her love-life was concerned. A Jackson and Sookie produce debate would cheer her up.

"Heard it with my own ears, saw it with my own eyes, that Jason guy dumped her in the middle of Luke's. I'd be surprised if she shows up here today."

Dean couldn't believe what he'd overheard Sully saying. How on earth could anyone dump Lorelai Gilmore? What breed of jackass do you have to be to think you'll find someone better?

Luke entered the study with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Dean have you seen Lorelai?"

"No, what are those flowers for?"

"Oh nothing really. She had a rough morning so I thought I'd cheer her up with some flowers."

Did Luke still like Lorelai? Dean and Rory used to talk about the way they flirted with one another and Rory was often frustrated that they never seemed to connect. Most people in town could see how much they liked one another but for some reason they never acted on it. Dean was feeling jealous right now of Luke, holding a bouquet for Lorelai because he might swoop in while he had a chance to be Lorelai's next suitor. Wasn't going to be Dean. So why was he getting pissed?

"Well, if you see her, please have her call me at the diner will ya?"

"Sure. No problem."

Dean needed some air so he found Tom and told him he was going to finish painting the backside of the stables. As he strolled through the stables to grab the paint cans, he spotted Lorelai sitting on an upturned bucket in the back stall.

"Lorelai? What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, Dean, I'm just pontificating about the...I got nothing. I'm hiding out for a little bit. Does anyone need me in there?"

"No, I'm going to paint the back of the stable but it can wait if you need me for something, to talk, you know, as friends?"

"Friends, yes, we are friends, friends who can talk, friends who won't…" her voice sounded more hurried and fractured than usual.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Dean set down the paint cans and squatted down facing Lorelai, placing a hand on her bare knee.

Yikes. His giant hand is touching my knee and now my stomach is fluttery and I feel tingly and this isn't good. Those lovely hazel brown eyes are searching my face for an explanation and I don't know what to say.

What the hell did I just do? I'm touching Lorelai's knee. Warm, soft knee. Her eyes are staring at me in disbelief. Right there with ya. Why aren't we talking yet? This is so awkward. Sweet Jesus she is wearing another low cut dress, and now I'm staring at the exposed curves under her breasts and this is bad but I cannot look at her eyes either, Forester what is happening?

Okay, he's staring at my boobs, and I like it and I cannot handle this on top of everything else today. Danger Will Robinson!

"Dean, I need to go inside and call some vendors. Crackerjacks and whatnot. You should get to that painting."

His hand fell away as she rose and he kept his gaze to the ground, remaining in the squatting position because he couldn't bear the thought of her seeing the erection in his pants or the crimson wave washing across his face.

Good, he isn't looking at me and seeing this intense flush across my face and chest. I need to get out of here. I need coffee.

Completely mortified by her thoughts, Lorelai actually ran to Luke's where she had been dumped a mere hour earlier which on the shame index was nothing compared to the embarrassment she felt back there in the stable.

"Coffee coffee coffee, coffee now!"


	5. Chapter 5

He heard her words before he saw her face. What was up? Why was she pink and sweaty? What was she doing here? Glad she was here, always glad to have her sitting with him here, but Lorelai was wild-eyed and panting. Sexy, but not now.

"Lorelai, are you okay? Is something wrong? Did something happen to you, to the inn?"

"The inn, no it's fine, yes, fine, I am fine just winded, I need coffee pleeeease."

He poured her a cup and watched her gulp it down like a shot.

"Should you be drinking it that fast, do you need a glass of ice water?"

Lorelai put her face in her hands and slumped on her stool.

"Luke, is it okay if I just sit here for a while and we don't talk?"

"Yeah, as long as you like. Do you want some food? A salad? Vegetable soup?"

"Glazed donut and some fries."

"Coming up, though I don't think it would hurt you to have some protein to give your diet some semblance of sanity."

Luke ducked into the back, handed the order to Cesar, and puzzled over why she was at the diner, acting erratic, breathless. Obviously this was not the time to give her a bouquet and definitely not the time to ask her to see a movie. This couldn't be about that Jason guy. He sensed that she was almost relieved to be dumped earlier this morning. He thought offering to catch some corny film in town might be the way to lay groundwork for the relationship he'd waited so long to start. He knew time would never be on his side and if he blinked she'd be dating some new idiot who wasn't right for her, keeping her unavailable for something that could be great.

She was all he wanted. Her mind so unlike the other women who Luke tried to date, her crazy comments and stories that he barely understood but it didn't matter because he got to hear her talking. She would run her own business, no doubt successfully due to her business acumen, and fled a life of privilege so she wasn't a gold digger hoping for a man to 'take care of her' in the way that some of his dates implied. Her beauty unparalleled by any woman he'd ever seen. She knew she was beautiful, but she didn't let that define who she was. He wanted Lorelai. No one else measured up.

"Luke, fries are up."

Luke set the plate down in front of a calmer Lorelai. She was no longer flushed. He casually glanced around the diner to keep his eyes busy. She looked almost angelic in her white pleated sundress, except for the plunging neckline which was rather evil because Luke couldn't help but see her breasts, partially covered by the white fabric and partially uncovered, teasing his eyes and making him think dirty thoughts when he looked at her.

Lorelai mindlessly chomped on the fries. Luke was being so sweet while she was acting so crazy. Dean. Dean. Man, what was she thinking thinking about Dean? She had feelings for him that weren't friendly. This was crazy. She couldn't be interested in Dean Forester. Once boyfriend of her daughter, too young for Stars Hollow to accept even if Rory weren't a factor. This town was historic, Puritanical, not plastic and surgical like Hollywood where men could be 30 years older than their girlfriends and women could get away with being 10 to 12 years older than their boyfriends.

You're losing it Gilmore. The inn is almost finished and soon Dean's duty will be finished and he's off to college where he can meet some nice tattooed bimbo with a tramp stamp, grinding to Ke$ha in a darkened bar...no no NO!

She knew he was approaching her in the stable by the sound of his gait - more relaxed than the other workers. When you're as tall as Bunyan your strides allow for a slower pace. How many times had she seen him with that toolbelt, _oh cliche_ , the creased canvas carpenter pants, a soiled henley shirt that hugged the muscles in his long octo arms? She wanted him to take her in his arms every time she saw him.

Last week. Unbearable sitting next to him at the movie house where they independently ended up after a grueling day to watch Casablanca. Why did he have to be sitting on the red couch, handsome, alone? He saw her and it would have been too weird to sit in a chair behind him since the place was empty if you didn't count Kirk, and why would you count Kirk? Torture. Not Midnight Express torture, or Justin Bieber Baby torture, but torture to sit next to him, feeling his weight shift on the seat, watching the light reflect off of his cheekbones and thick chestnut hair. Lorelai wished he would swing an arm over the back of the couch and casually, "accidentally" rest his hand on her shoulder. She definitely caught him stealing glances at her too. Each time it made her blush, but she was sure he couldn't see that.

When he crouched down before her in the stall and placed his hand on her knee, she thought she might spontaneously combust. Why? Why was his touch doing this to her? She was, up until today, having sex on a regular basis with Jason, so she wasn't some neglected housewife type in a bad marriage who _needed_ to be touched. Dammit. Dean wasn't some goofy teen she could ignore. Dean was a smart, kind, sturdy, sexy man. And it seemed he felt something for her too, she thought, because he noticed her, he _could_ be attracted to her, she was pretty enough, smart enough (and gosh darn it, people like me) or at least he appreciated her female attributes, that much was clear. But she didn't want some tawdry little fling. Did she? With Dean? Who could she talk to about this? No one.

At home, in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the high school playlist on her iPod, she sheds a small tear when Somebody by Depeche Mode spills from the speakers:

I _don't want to be tied to anyone's strings_

 _I'm carefully trying to steer clear of those things_

 _But when I'm asleep I want somebody_

 _Who will put their arms around me, kiss me tenderly_


	6. Chapter 6

"Rory!"

"Mom! It's you! It's really you!"

Rory was winding up finals and she had a few days to study before the next one so she drove home to check out the almost finished inn.

"Loin fruit, your mommy has missed you so. I thought I might die without seeing your face again."

"Mom, gross. And I'm dying before you die because this mommy's girl needs a mommy forever. I can't believe I'm here, with you, in this amazing inn. When do you open?"

"Next weekend. We have a trial run on Thursday to work out the kinks, and then, my Leona Helmsley takeover of the hospitality world begins!"

"Cool. Mom, are you okay, your skin is red, do you have hives?"

No Rory, I just caught a glimpse of your ex boyfriend bent over a bookshelf and I cannot activate the trap door I had installed at reception.

"I'm good, need a celery soda from the kitchen and (ugh, Dean smiled at me and he's walking towards us, not now, this is terrible)..."

"Dean, hey how are you?"

"Rory, great, the inn is almost finished and if the doors ever show for the rooms your mom will be in business."

"Well, I know how much my mom appreciates having a helpful handyman like you around, keeping the guys in check so there isn't any catcalling while they eat lunch out of metal boxes."

It wasn't the other guys she had to worry about. He would have been fired for all the thoughts that...if Rory only knew.

"Yes, they've all done a spectacular job, and now to the kitchen to see Sookie and ingest our vegetable soda beverages. Bye Dean."

Mom was a little curt back there. Maybe she's not feeling well, coming down with something. Good thing I'm home for the weekend.

"Hi Sookie!"

"Welcome home Yaley. Here, try my chocolate cookie cappucino cake."

"Whoa, this is seriously the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

"Dirty!" yelled Sookie and Lorelai in unison.

Dean listened to the peals of laughter wafting from the kitchen. He smiled to himself. If only things were different, and Rory and Lorelai weren't daughter and mother. Dean wanted to be in there right now feeding strawberries or cake to Lorelai, and maybe they'd be the only ones in there, and she'd be blindfolded, a la 9 ½ Weeks, and soon he'd be ripping Lorelai's clothes off of her body…

"Dean! Where is the power sander you were using earlier? I need you to adjust some work tables in the basement."

"Sure Tom, it's in the back hall. I'll get on it."

"Okay. We're calling it at 7 PM. Go home, clean up, and go meet a girl or something. Youth is wasted on the young."

"Yes Tom, have a good weekend."

Meet a girl. The 'girl' he wanted was a mere 40 feet away, arranging books in the library, turning his blood into hot lava as she wiggled her butt to the left trying to scoot the antique ladder down the railing. She was hypnotic.

Rory donated the novels she finished this semester to the Dragonfly library. As she watched her mom try to comically scoot around the room on the ladder she sensed someone was watching them, watching mom. Dean seemed transfixed by her mother's backside. Sure, she'd seen people, Zac, Finn, and people at Yale leer at her mom, she acknowledged she had hot parents because her female friends reacted the same way towards dad. But Dean? He was her friend, Lorelai's friend, and friends didn't, shouldn't look at each other like that. Rory cleared her throat and addressed her mom.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Time to call it a night and hit Luke's for a burger."

"Sure sweets. I'll get my purse and meet you at the car."

Dean snapped back to reality and beelined for the back hall and then basement. He couldn't face Lorelai at the moment. Had Rory cleared her throat? Had Rory SEEN him staring at her mother's ass? That wouldn't be good.

After Lorelai settled into the passenger seat, Rory cut the engine and turned to her mom.

"Mom? Is it strange having Dean work at the inn? I mean, we're friends, and you two are friends too, and, well, it's normal, right?"

Why is she asking this?

"Why are you asking me that? Of course it's normal. Dean and I make jokes, talk tool belt upgrades, it's a laugh riot."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this, because it might make things weird, and maybe it wasn't anything, but just now, when you were on the ladder arranging books, I swear I caught Dean staring at your butt, oblivious to everything else around him."

Hm. Lorelai thought she felt it too. She wasn't crazy. Well, not in the classical sense.

"Rory, it's nothing. Sometimes boys check out women's butts, and um,"

"No mom, he wasn't a 'boy' checking you out. I saw a man staring at a woman with the intensity of, of…"

Taylor knocked on Lorelai's window.

"Lorelai, you haven't taken care of the parking permits yet and I thought you were opening officially next weekend. There may not be enough time to procure the proper permits and you are going to have some trouble on your hands missy."

"Yes Taylor, I have it under control. Thank you for personally informing me of the tardiness of my application. It's good. BYE!"

Rory started the car and drove away to avoid further discussion with Taylor, and honestly, to break out of the uncomfortable conversation they were having prior to his interruption.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory and Lorelai pretty much dined in silence since they sat at the counter and their conversation wasn't the one you have in front of Luke. Why couldn't her mother be in a relationship with Luke? That would have kept Dean's eyes in check. Maybe.

Rory was lying in bed rehashing what she saw back at the inn. Dean didn't look like _her_ Dean from high school. He changed physically over the past school year, and though they had only started speaking again a few months ago, he seemed more mature, talking about current events, apprising Rory of the different history courses he was hoping to take next fall...but what WAS that look he had when mom was on the ladder? Too weird. Rory didn't want to date him again, so it wasn't jealousy, but the age difference was a little creepy. Wasn't it? It wasn't Anna Nicole and the octogenarian, but still, hot parent or not, she didn't relish the idea of her mom's lovers being Rory's age. Ick. Mom deserved someone great. Dean was great, and he cared about her mom, he could make her laugh, he was thoughtful, she's done worse. Enough. Sleepy time.

Dean sat in the front room watching some awful infomercial. He needed some of his roommate's powers to sleep. He'd been caught, not by Lorelai but by her daughter. This wasn't good. What if Rory said something? He knew how close they were and so of course Rory said something to her mother. He needed the money but he couldn't show his face there again.

Lorelai shuffled through a stack of bills on the kitchen table. This was it. She and Dean had to have a talk. Soon, like tomorrow. Where? The inn was out because of everyone who was there, no diner, her house? Even with Rory out, what if Babette saw him here without Rory? Dean's apartment? Who was his roommate again? Blech. Lorelai would rather go on extended holiday with her parents to Siberia than deal with Dean.

 _I'm not going anywhere. Well it's going to be a short chase then isn't it?_

Dean skulked through the main entrance at the Dragonfly. He had planned to continue his work in the basement, but Lorelai blocked his path five steps in.

"Dean, hi. I think we need to talk, and this talk that we are going to have shouldn't take place here. Tom thinks we're leaving so you can load some antique something or other in my Jeep. I couldn't come up with a place that would be vacant right now other than my house, your apartment, or Miss Patty's, and well, please say something and choose a place, don't leave me hanging because I'm not Bryant, James or Jordan."

* _Sigh_ * This wasn't what he wanted to do today. But Rory absolutely relayed what she saw and here they were.

"Okay, Lorelai. Let's meet at my apartment in 20 minutes. My roommate will be at work and Babette doesn't live anywhere near my apartment complex."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the shared understanding about her neighbor, Babette, who basically accosted him the first night he came to the crap shack, and who would somehow see them alone there and get the rumor mill churning.

"Twenty minutes. Sounds good. I'll be there."

Fortunately Dean's place was clean, he didn't have a lot of stuff and his roommate was military- trained organization personified. He changed out of his work clothes because they were dirty from the day before. Laundered white t shirt and bluejeans would do. Still a few minutes, before she arrived, back to this Jon Ronson book about shaming. Tips for navigating the ensuing dress down he was sure to receive. How fortuitous.

He stood at his apartment door after hitting the buzzer. He could hear her ascending the stairs. Here we go.

"Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Dean."

"Huh, nice place. Very efficient. Sparse, just like the militia guy's cabin…"

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"So."

"So."

Dean motioned her to the couch while he sat in the armchair to her right.

"Dean, I am so glad that you got a job working on the inn. It's good money, you've done a great job, and it's great that part of your hard work, my friend, is part of my inn. Heh. Um. Just going to rip off the band-aid here, I have these, feelings for you, or some sort of reaction to you when we're in the same room. Maybe it's all the time we've spent together over the years, getting to know each others movie, book, music and most importantly food likes, talking as friends, you seeing me at some of my lowest points, watching you be so kind and gentlemanly with Rory, always quick with a smile or compliment; Dean, there aren't a lot of guys who act that way towards women, at least, not the men I usually meet. And right now, looking at you, I see this handsome man who makes me laugh and makes me feel comfortable, and I treasure our friendship and I don't want to feel like I'm walking on eggshells around you because you don't deserve it, and now you go."

She is beautiful, she is calling me handsome, and those electric blue eyes are imploring me to say something.

"Lorelai, you are an amazing person. You were one of my first Stars Hollow friends. Yeah you were Rory's mom, but as you said it was a different kind of house, and you were a different kind of mom. I could talk to you about anything and you had a reply, an opinion, because you are wickedly intelligent, and I guess you've figured out by now, I think you're really beautiful and I don't know what to do with that."

Great, I was prepared to be the 'adult' who could absorb a little embarrassment at finding this younger man attractive and telling him so so we could move on, and it's instead true that he is attracted to me, confused, not trying to deflect or dismiss the comments with a logical sentiment. Damn. Dean thinks I'm amazing. He thinks I'm beautiful. I feel like a popsicle melting on a sunshine lit picnic table. Need to leave before I melt completely.

"Dean, I've just broken up with Jason, and I think that for now, we should put a little more distance between us because I don't have the coolness of Demi, and I don't see how…"

"Lorelai, before you go further, I don't want distance from you. I'm not stupid. This situation is fraught with seemingly impossible hurdles. But I have to be honest here, you're all I think about, when I fall asleep, when I dream, when I'm at the inn and you are out running errands. And yeah, I find you to be the most attractive person I've ever seen, but I also **know** you, so this isn't just some Animal House or Van Wilder lust-a-thon that's going to go away when I meet, no, what I'm trying to say is it isn't merely physical attraction for me. Just, don't brush me off as some horny teenage cretin. I'll be twenty in August."

"You'll be leaving for college in August."

They were both quiet.

Lorelai was scared now, because the air had an inescapable sexual tension. This talk hadn't helped with anything except for making her supremely uncomfortable, and after what Dean just said, she knew she had fallen for him, despite her brain trying to tell her it was only a crush that would eventually vanish and that this was nothing to act upon. Rory. The town. Her parents. She had to leave immediately.

Dean could sense that Lorelai felt something real for him beyond friendship and he figured her silence meant that in her head she was plotting an escape. It would be easy to let her leave, but he knew that Sookie's "cha cha cha" accusation held weight. He was going to fight her flight. What did he have to lose? She was going to walk away from him, from their friendship because it was uncomfortable. He couldn't live with that.

"Dean, I have to get back to the inn…" Lorelai was rising to her feet when suddenly, Dean's fingers laced through her fingers, he pulled her to him, and he bent down, kissing her on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the feedback. I hope there's more to write after this.**

"Whoa!" Dean caught Lorelai in his arms and he laid her on the couch.

"Lorelai, Lorelai. Are you with me? Come on, open your eyes."

His voice was husky, quiet but strong, and Lorelai felt the crimson flush acknowledging the magnitude of that KISS.

"Hi Rhett. Well, that kiss was intense. I can't believe I fainted, and I wish you weren't looking at me like that because I feel like some swoony - shut up Lorelai. Shut up shut up."

My kiss made her faint. Me, Dean, made THE Lorelai Gilmore faint. I have no regrets.

"So Scarlett, are you going to bolt? Not that you have the power to move as is evident by your current position."

And with that, kneeling beside her, he leaned over and kissed her again, deeply, sliding one hand under her head (risky) but when Lorelai grabbed his shirt with both hands pulling him closer, he circled the other hand around her waist.

Lorelai could barely breathe, again, but instead of fainting she was fighting to keep her heart from thumping right out of her chest. THAT would definitely scare Dean off. HO-LY shit, Dean Forester was a majestic kisser. He belonged in a romance novel with these talents.

Realizing that he needed a breath, he slowly lifted his lips from hers, he loosened his grasp and plunked down on the floor in front of her, blocking any chance she had to swing her legs down and leave, though he felt confident that she wasn't going anywhere. He was unashamedly gazing at her now, with a beautiful rosy flush to her skin, her eyes conveying excitement, disbelief, desire, her belly button exposed because her shirt was untucked and the low slung pants weren't going to hide it, she is perfect.

"Alright Dean," she said in this sexy authoritative voice, while propping herself up on her elbows, causing a button on her shirt to pop open, giving me a peek at a dark blue, mesh bra, probably see-though but I need to listen to what she is saying…

"We need to think about returning to the inn because I can't bar Tom admission to suspicion-land if we don't return shortly. Actually, you head back and tell him I decided against the dresser or table or whatever, and we'll talk more later."

But I want us to stay here, and I think I want to kiss you some more, and I want that shirt off so I can trace my tongue around your hardened nipples…

Lorelai felt like Jello because his sensuous hazel eyes were trained on her nipples, this flimsy shirt betraying the calm cool vibe she was desperately trying to convey. Also, he was sweating through that white cotton t-shirt and he smelled really salty and manly, and damn did she love the sensation that his muscled arms sent through her when he laid her on the couch and when he kissed her the second time better than she fantasized…

Oh no. He was hard and nothing was going to get him off the floor at this moment. They weren't taking this any further today, he knew, so best not to freak Lorelai out. A little more talking, a plan for later would buy him time.

"Lorelai," Dean could feel a smile stretching across his face and he didn't care, "This has been one of the best talks I've ever had with anyone and I am not ready for this moment to end. Can we meet for dinner later? I'll find a restaurant far from here, obviously, and I will be on my best behavior because society frowns upon randy PDA."

My heart is seriously going to burst. How am I not a puddle right now? That genuine, heartfelt smile, his head bowed down, hair slipping over his eyes, staring at those beautiful rugged hands, I want those hands on me, society be damned. He is both cute AND sexy at the same time. Respond Lorelai, you can do it.

Now she scooted her butt to the side arm of the couch so she was sitting all the way up, and she pulled her knees to her chest so she could pivot and plant her feet on the ground in front of him.

"Yes. I'll agree to that. Here, type your number into my phone. Text me with a time and place."

"You are going to show, right?" Why was he giving her the chance to say no?

"I'm not going to wimp out now. Wouldn't make any sense. I won't pull a Perot, you're too young to remember, ouch, forget it. Yes I'll be there."

"Ross Perot, ran against Clinton and Bush, warned about the 'giant sucking sound' NAFTA would create for the economy, he dropped out but more importantly got right back in the ring, I got it. I'm more that just a six pack of abs you know."

Yep, he heard her conversation with Sookie and he didn't buy the denial either.

"Hm, sassy Dean. Might take some getting used to. Better than sneezy, snappy, schnickelfritz Dean I guess."

Dean stood before her, now seeming 10 feet tall, and extended his hand to hoist her off the couch. Lorelai teetered slightly, forgetting she was wearing heels.

They walked to the door, Lorelai in a haze from his scent, and she wanted control back, figured playful flirty was the way to go, so she gave Dean a swift slap on the butt and said in her bedroom voice, "Wear these jeans to dinner."

Ha! Take that macho man. My feminine wiles will balance this volley.

"Only if you wear those high heels tonight. _Only_ wear those high heels tonight," Dean practically commanded and shut the door.

Lorelai tripped. He knocked her off of her game. What? This was going to be a bumpy ride. Dirty! Can a woman orgasm just _thinking_ about a guy?

Saved. That slap made him instantly hard, again. She didn't see it thankfully, as she bounced her perfectly taut butt down the hall in those heels. He had to train his penis out of what apparently was a second round of puberty. Impromptu boners would not impress Lorelai Gilmore. She needed to see him as a man, not as sometimes a man sometimes a horny teenager. He kissed her, he had summoned confidence, he couldn't cede that now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the feedback. Enjoy reading your comments! A few of my own comments: no, Rory and Dean never dated or hooked up again after hs/Jess, and I made Lorelai faint because she is completely thrown by Dean's confidence. She's** _ **always**_ **had the upper hand, the control in every relationship up until now. Also, her blood sugar was low because she skipped donuts at Luke's that morning ;)**

Where the hell is mom? No note, she isn't answering her cell, and we are out of pop tarts. She can't be at the inn, because she'd answer her cell there, besides, don't want to bump into Dean, the Sisqo of the Dragonfly. This is nutso. She always answers if she's at Luke's too, so where could she be?

Rory dressed mixing the odds and ends in her dresser drawers. Laundry mountain could stay put for now.

 _Zing_. Text from mom: Meet at Luke's 4 lunch, 11, busy morning, no pop tarts, sorry.

Basic economic theory, time to tango. Microwave burrito, looks like you're it.

Two hours later, Rory entered the diner where Luke and Taylor were engaged in some snit.

"Taylor, I don't want your big-eyed ice cream kid cartoons looking at my customers. Take that ridiculous ad off the window. I HATE that window. I will punch the window to get rid of them, don't make me do it Taylor."

"Now Luke, as a commercial renter I have certain rights when it comes to advertising my goods, and as a landlord I would think you'd want my business to thrive so I can pay you in a timely manner. We should take this up at the next town meeting."

"Taylor, I don't have time for your Jim Jones Hour at Miss Patty's this week. Take the poster down NOW while your arms are unbroken."

"Such a grump. I'm surprised people feel safe eating at this establishment."

Rory smiled Luke's way and he nodded back with a grin as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured Rory her first mug of the day.

"Thanks Luke. Hey, was mom here this morning?"

"No, haven't seen her. She's meeting you here for lunch?"

"Yes, she should be here any minute now."

"Rory Rory bo-bory banana fana fo fory Ro Ro Ro Rory. Ror - y!"

"Have you recently ingested uppers?"

"Yes, with the ne'er do wells behind the gazebo. Zach will be here soon to confiscate my stash."

"SBTB?"

"Proud. LUKE! Coffee, two cheeseburgers, fries and a jester to make us laugh while we dine!"

"So where were you earlier this morning? You weren't here, I don't think you were at the inn, and you didn't answer one of my many concerned texts. I'd be insouciant had last night not been so weird."

"Sorry Officer Krupke. I had some errands to run, still can't find the right accent piece for the foyer, left my phone charger at the inn, so dead phone, Lohan's career, no resuscitation device, no response."

She didn't want to lie to Rory, but she didn't want to be talked out of dinner tonight, not yet, cause maybe that would be it and she wanted to stay in this loopy state a little longer.

"Whatever. I have to study today so I'm heading to my favorite study carrel at the public library. They finally made me a proper shrine you know."

"Yes, your Game of Thrones throne warning others they darent usurp your biblio-kingdom."

"And I'm going to the city to see Hep Alien perform, so I guess I won't see you until tomorrow morning, unless a riot breaks out and we get swept up in a raid, in which case keep your phone **charged** so you can spring us from the pokey."

"Yes my daughter, I eagerly await your jail bail conundrum. Now let's eat because I'm starving."

Lorelai is acting strange again, even for Lorelai. Why wasn't she here for coffee this morning? Her behavior has been so erratic. Sobbing one day, silent the next, and today she's beyond giddy. Must be the last minute inn opening preps. I can't let too much time pass here, or she'll be taken and I'm just her coffee dealer.

Dean found it, an old supper club in Meriden, far enough that no one they knew would be there, and they could really talk, no roommates, no nosey neighbors, no townspeople. Send.

"Dean-o, need ya to re-caulk the tiles in the honeymoon suite. Text that to your girlfriend or whoever it is that has you tapping on that thing. Good to see you back in action, but put the phone away. When ya finish head home and shower because you stink, even for a construction guy."

Don't worry Tom, I will shower before my, ah, not date, but dinner with Lorelai Gilmore.

Zing. Text from him: Sandpiper, Meriden, 8. Green heels.


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to. And I usually get what I want._

Being out in the honeymoon suite afforded Dean the luxury of focus so he could finish the tile-work expertly and then exit inn property so he could re-focus on his evening alone with Lorelai.

Dean wore the blue jeans, a fitted olive t-shirt, and a mocha linen blazer that his ex girlfriend Lindsay insisted he buy. He had almost proposed to her. Why? Lindsay was nice, and she loved him, but he didn't love her back, not enough to marry anyway.

"Dean! Looking good my man. Sharp outfit. Of course, my booty calls don't care how I'm dressed, ya know, because the military angle is all I need."

"Shut up Kyle. I'm not leaving for a booty call. Just dinner with a friend."

"Sure, and that's why you've been getting ready for an hour. Who is she?"

"Nevermind. I'll see you later."

This room looks like the movie Twister. Sexy? Demure? Slutty? Mature? What the hell do I wear to meet Dean for our non-date maybe-date? Ack. No time to shave legs, probably wise so I'm not tempted to be tempted. Sandpaper legs, unsexy. Liquid leggings. The green open-toed heels for Dean, aaaand…

The Sandpiper Inn was half-empty. A man played boozy jazz piano in the bar area, audible in the back corner U-shaped booth by the picture window. Dean arrived 20 minutes ago because he wanted to figure out a game plan for how this dinner would go and he wasn't going to miss Lorelai making an entrance. He parked his Ford close to the door so she would know he was inside.

This is it. I'm here, meeting Dean, for dinner, and I'm nervous. Sookie would flip her lid. Rory would lose it. Christopher would tease me until the day I died, and maybe at my wake and funeral. Must walk through door. This isn't the Gilmore house. The Gilmore's would _definitely_ lose it. WHY am I thinking about my disapproving mother? His car is here, I see the Go-Gos cd case still in the back seat. I'm going in.

His eyes met hers the second she stepped through the door. Dean looked about 15 years older, maybe this new found confidence mixed with his lumberjack Paul Bunyan height, his muscular build, that blazer, the fact that he hadn't shaved in a few days, his wavy thick hair...those eyes, they were downright piercing, he has my number. I can't hide from those eyes.

Oh. My. God. Lorelai was looking at him, smiling, shyly, wearing shiny, wet-looking leather pants clinging to those impossibly long legs accentuated by those sinful green heels, and a gauzy emerald off-the-shoulder blouse. Soft curls fell to her collarbone. She was breathtaking.

"Hello Dean, you look quite debonair."

He stepped to her and whispered letting his lips tickle her ear "Lorelai. You look, my heart is racing." And he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

They scrambled into the corner of the brandy colored velvet covered booth so fast that their knees knocked together.

"Well, no nervous energy here. I think it's a tie as to who sat the fastest. Hm."

"Yeah, well I guess we are hungry and eager to order. The menu is rather simple. Remove the salad and there's barely anything there." Dean knew she wouldn't order a salad.

"You know me so well." She was finding it hard to concentrate with him sitting so close, smelling of Irish Spring soap. Good man, no Drakkar, Old Spice, Polo or any nostril assaulting scent. Lorelai was picturing him naked, in the shower, using those muscular hands on his body (on her body) after a hard day's work lifting and sawing things...

I want to know you better. Know what your skin feels like when it's hot, how you taste. I want to forget dinner and take you in my truck, ripping through your translucent blouse and pulling that black strapless bra down with my teeth...

They didn't notice their waiter at first, lost in thoughts about what they'd do to one another, and it wasn't until he politely coughed to signal his presence that they tore their eyes away from one another.

It was slightly awkward when the waiter recommended they try the house merlot with the sirloin (loin, heh heh, not now Beavis, focus), but Dean effortlessly replied, "Not for me thanks, I'm driving. Club soda and lime thanks." Lorelai _needed_ a martini or four because she simply had to calm the hell down. She was out of her depth here. Who was she kidding? His age was his age, even if the waiter didn't realize he wasn't 21. It didn't matter that lots of men had much younger wives and girlfriends. She just read that 50 something Tom Cruise was marrying his 22 year old assistant. Wait, comparing anything in life to Tom Cruise was a bad idea. This felt foolish. She looked foolish. But sitting beside her, Dean looked mature, so handsome, and he was certainly acting more mature than her. Why wasn't he as hyper as she?

We're not saying much, but at least we can look at one another without flinching. The quiet is nice. We have all night to sit here and say nothing. Words will come when we're ready.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"How long have you had that Go-Gos cd in your truck?"

"I picked it up at the used record store the day I started working at the inn. Was looking for new music, saw that at the front of a bin, thought of you, and I bought it. I like it. The songs are catchy. 'Still haven't gotten over you yet'."

Wow. Incredibly sweet. He WAS thinking of me.

Impulsively, Lorelai leaned over and kissed Dean.

Intuitively, Dean embraced her and when the kiss ended, they rested their heads together, sensing the smiles on the other person's face.

Surreal. He was sitting with the woman who haunted his dreams. This was not a scenario he ever thought possible. Dean had to touch her. His hand found her thigh and assuredly he rested his hand there.

Um, what is happening here? What does this mean, his hand on my thigh? Why is he ahead of me, surprising me? His hand is now traveling up and down my thigh. Are those strong fingers going to find their way between my thighs? How am I not in control yet again? I'm feeling the hair on my legs. If the restaurant were deserted right now, I think I'd regret not shaving my legs. I wish I shaved my legs. He has turned me on and I have no idea what is going to turn me off at this point.

His hand enjoyed massaging her toned thigh but the waiter approached with dinner so this would resume later. He hoped.

They managed light conversation, laughter, and it felt natural that they would be here, eating, talking, kissing. The dynamic had changed and they were both thinking to themselves that limbs entwined naked would be natural too.

"Follow me." Dean left his seat and pulled Lorelai to her feet. They were heading to the piano. He whispered something into the pianist's ear, then walked back to Lorelai and folded her hand into his while his other hand settled on her hip as It Had to be You danced off the keys.

Smooth. Song from Casablanca. The leap from the uncomfortable movie house night to here in his arms, dancing, was impossible to believe. They were practically glued together, in this almost empty place, and it felt right.

Lorelai glanced up at Dean. "You think you're pretty suave, don't you?"

"I think I'm lucky. I think that dancing with you in my arms is amazing." His fingers trailed around to her back, and Lorelai's knees weakened as his fingers perched atop her ass. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder at this new sensation.

When that song ended, the notes to Wonderwall drifted over them. Lorelai loved this song. Basically, a piano "mixtape" with words that weren't sung, but they were words Lorelai knew and she was sure Dean picked these because of the lyrics.

I think I'm in love with Lorelai Gilmore. Her hair feels & smells so good. Her body pressed against me is melting my brain. I want the people to disappear, our clothes to disappear, I want to be with her.

A hand steadied her face and Dean kissed her with a strength she wasn't sure she could handle. His hand dropped down her face, past her collarbone, pausing to press into the side of her breast, then down around to the small of her back and he dipped her, supporting most of her weight in one arm. The piano guy was getting an eyeful. When he brought her back up, Lorelai led him back to their booth.

"Dean, it's getting late, and this evening was really special, but I…"

"The bill is paid, I'll walk you to your car."

Oh, this wasn't what she expected. She grabbed her purse and headed for the exit, with Dean right behind her.

"Here I am, good ol Jeep. Goodnight Dean." Yes, this is good. Whatever this is it can end here, now.

"Lorelai, you've had a few martinis. I think you should get in the truck with me."

Aha! He has a plan. I'm not falling for it. This was magical, and I won't push my luck, I'm fine to drive home.

"I'm fine to drive. Know the roads like the back of my hand."

"I don't think so. It's a far drive. Kyle and I will come here later and bring your Jeep back before sunrise."

Confused. So he really is done with the night. Okay then, I guess this makes sense.

"Let's go then."

Dean opened the door for her, but not before catching her waist in his hands so he could kiss her again, and this time, his hands slid down her legs and circled back, squeezing her ass, make that, squeezing her ass into him, and there was no mistaking what was happening down there.

Shit, he is hard, for me, and I'm damp, and quivering...Lorelai's tongue shot into his mouth, and she hungrily sucked on his lip and gripped his imposing shoulders to steady herself.

Tongues separated, Dean's mouth breathed hot air into her ear, exhaling the words, "Just for the record, I'm not happy that our night is ending."

Anvil, on head. Yep. Lorelai's body was afire, and she had no words. She climbed into her seat in stunned silence.

THAT felt good. Her ass tight but juicy, and she didn't knee me in the groin. She wants this too, that breathless sound she made, but the ball is in her court. I won't be the one who forces this to happen.

Dean turned on the radio. It was Vic Mensa's Orange Soda. He couldn't stop smiling.

 _Make you Love it Make you Want it_

 _Cause baby you aaaaare, so a-ma-zing._


	11. Chapter 11

"Jackson, come ON. We never go out. Let's just get out of the house and go to the pub. I'll have a Shirley Temple and you can let me watch you guzzle down a golden crisp beer. Please?"

"Aren't you tired? You and Lorelai should go out, I'm beat. The snow peas and the lettuce seedlings are so finicky this time of year."

"No, Lorelai is on a date tonight. Come on. We can't be shut-ins at this age."

"Fine. Let's go."

 _What, Sook, why are you looking at me like that? Dean just wanted to know what time it was._

"Okay honey, grab that booth over there and I'll bring our drinks. I want to say 'hi' to Ned."

Jackson was almost asleep, but he knew this was important to Sookie.

"Jackson?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Kyle. I worked on your farm two summers ago, last summer I joined the army and then I went to Iraq."

"Oh, right, sure. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting a woman here shortly. See where the evening takes us."

This kid is bugging me, I want to be home, sleeping.

"Hi hello, Jackson, who is this?"

"Sookie, this is Kyle, who apparently worked on my farm two summers ago, and…"

"Siddown. Join us. You look a little young to be in here."

"No ma'am. I'm three weeks 21. Graduated Stars Hollow High in '03. I was held back in kindergarten. No big thing."

"Oh, then you knew Lane, Jess and Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean is my roommate. People always think he's older than me though, when we hang out. Guy never gets carded. If bartenders saw him today though, preparing for his date, singing that 'Lorelei' song like a schoolgirl over and over and over...Styx is not my style of music, you know? I prefer the Fleet Foxes Lorelai."

Sookie choked and coughed out her sip of Shirley Temple.

"Sookie, are you okay? What's the matter? Is that Shirley Temple too strong? Too much grenadine for baby? I'll go get Ned to make you a new one."

And I'll sit with Ned for a little while at the bar and hopefully Sookie will get the hint.

"So Kyle, you and Dean, just two 'Wild and crazy guys' out with your gals, who are here? In the bar?"

"No. my lady is meeting me here. Dean is meeting some mystery woman, he wouldn't say her name. Long as it isn't his ex, this chick from our class Lindsay. Pretty and all, but not much personality. My man Dean deserves someone better. Hey, my date is here, nice to meet you ma'am."

No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. Where was Lorelai going tonight? She was so vague. Why was she vague with me? Why Dean vague with Kyle? I saw it. I know where she is, or rather, I know who she's with. Oh my god, I knew Lorelai was checking Dean out, but I dismissed the look Dean gave her yesterday afternoon when she was talking to the tree guy on the side porch. She was flirting with Carl trying to get him to drop the price, and Dean looked, angry that Carl was flirting back. What was Dean even doing on the patio outside my kitchen window? He was avoiding her, but staring at her, possessively. Yes, that was the look. And today, Tom said they went on an antiques run? Dean returned alone, and he was so chipper. Lorelai too sounded giddy when she called to say she wouldn't be back at the inn, and no, she couldn't join me for a ladies night out. Did they have SEX this morning? Were they having sex now?

"Sookie, can we go now? I'm tired, and you can't even handle non-alcoholic beverages. Are we done?"

"Sure Jackson, let's go home. All of a sudden I don't feel well."

The tall booths hid their inhabitants if you weren't facing them straight-on. Luke heard the conversation between Sookie and that goofy Kyle kid, Luke's back stiffened against the shared wall with Jackson. Something annoyed him about the way Kyle said that Dean was singing the Styx song, especially when he heard Sookie choke on her drink. Sookie was an open book, and over the years he picked up on some of her mannerisms and tones. She reacted to the Dean/Lorelai comment, didn't she? Why? Certainly she wasn't thinking Dean was out with the only Lorelai they knew? Dean could like Styx. Lots of kids like classic rock or whatever Styx was. Nah. That was stupid. So what if Dean didn't tell Kyle who he was meeting? I wouldn't tell Kyle much either. Lorelai would never go out with Dean Forester. He must have misread something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: yeah, it's dragging out. In my mind, this isn't some quick, easy thing that happens for them. I'm surprised too by the turns in the story. Gotta have some fun with it. Hope this chapter meets your expectations thus far. Thanks for your comments they encourage me to continue this tale.**

Alright brain, you don't hurt me I don't hurt you. Snap out of this trance. Have five hours passed during this drive? Dean has me so horribly confused.

Confused. Great, a new unexplored wing of confusion mansion. A relationship as simple as an M.C. Escher drawing. I'm not uncomfortable they way we had been before in the stable, that seemed obvious enough during tonight's dinner, but what was happening now? Dean seemed like he was fine with the evening ending, and okay, we drained the sexual tension, but no we didn't, as was clarified by his erection and the wet spot between my legs.

Max and I always, kinda simultaneously went for it, Chris waited for me to make the first move every time, Jason talked a good game but I was the one accelerating us to the bedroom. And with Alex, I was the temptress. WHAT am I thinking? Comparing past sex partners to Dean? Thinking it's inevitable that Dean and I are going to have sex tonight? How do I exit this truck? Will he really drive me straight home? Do I want him to pull off the highway to a motel? Good god Lorelai, what is wrong with you? No. I mean, sure, he's the only guy who gripped/squeezed my ass (with those giant forceful hands) that way, so powerful, wanting, thrust up into his pelvis (god, his hands launched me off the ground!), into his erection to get things started, but BAM he stopped. No man has ever stopped with me unless I told him to stop. Did he change his mind? Shouldn't I be glad, relieved? Why do I feel kinda mad that he didn't just take me there, in the parking lot, in the back seat of this truck? Shit. He was teasing me. HE was teasing ME. He's younger than anyone I've ever been with, and he's more assertive than anyone I've ever been physical with. Was he even a virgin? Shit, how do I ask my...who the hell is singing this song? Dean is enjoying this too much. Did I just hear 'be twenty before I know it?' ARG! I hate this rapping lothario. 100 degrees in here. Where is the AC knob?

How does this night end? I should be safe dropping Lorelai off at her house. Didn't think she'd down 4 or 5 martinis. Thought that realistically, I would walk her to the car, she'd let me down easy, and this would just be some crazy, exciting memory. Yeah, I kissed her cheek when she walked in, but she didn't react to it, so I thought "Okay, end of the sexy, romantic stuff" and though she looked hot/beautiful/sexy, she always dresses that way, but then SHE kissed ME out of the blue, and she didn't swat my hand from her thigh...Maybe she would have been fine, but I feel better driving her home, she's too important to me to risk drunk driving where she'd be taken from me. *Sigh* The neighbors should all be in bed by now. Kyle better be sober. Her Jeep can't be stranded out there. How would she explain it? Hm. Did she tell anyone that she was meeting me?

Temporarily lost my senses back there, but my hands involuntarily spun her waist around, and touching her body, god, my hands, they were lifting her ass and pressing her up into the hard-on that she erected (geez). Figured Lorelai would slap me in the face, maybe even sock me in the eye while kneeing me into the ground, back to reality after that parking lot maneuver, but she didn't. I mean, she knew I was sexually aroused, and she practically assaulted my mouth with her tongue, and she neither vocally nor non-verbally indicated that I should stop. Aside from management frowning on parking lot fornicators, why did I shut it down? I mean, I think there are still condoms in the glove compartment from Lindsay. She was more daring than Beth, my first back in Chicago. Everyone thought she was boring. Not when it came to sex. But even exciting sex wasn't enough. We didn't have thrilling conversations, we didn't laugh together. Dammit. And Rory, the girlfriend between Beth and Lindsay. She was special, but we weren't meant to have sex, make love, any of it. Rory is beautiful but too precious, or delicate, a person for me to deflower. Was I unconsciously waiting for Lorelai and I didn't know it yet?

Dammit, I'm not ready for her. Yeah, fantasy is easy because I can be confident, I know what she'll do, and I don't get hurt. No. Sex with Beth and Lindsay was easy, I mean, hormones + willing teenagers = who was focused on how good it was? Lorelai is experienced. She knows what she wants. Where would we even go? Rory *wince* is at home, Kyle might be or soon will be home, and a motel, she might laugh at me. Ugh, it's a sauna in here. Where's the AC knob?

They simultaneously grabbed for the knob, and looked at one another.

What is that smile? What is running through his brain?

Her expression is questioning me. She cannot figure me out. Hell, I cannot figure her out either though, so, back to the road.

The community college station played Paradise Circus by Massive Attack. It slithered through the sound system. They both liked this song.

 _It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm_

 _We can roll ourselves over when we're uncomfortable_

 _Oh well, the devil makes us sin_

 ** _But we like it when we're spinning in his grip_**

 ** _But we like it when we're spinning in his grip_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: this story continues, again based on the premise that Dean never married Lindsay, and he didn't pine for some relationship with Rory once he started working at the Dragonfly. Rory choosing Jess didn't make him some pathetic, timid fool. He knows deep down that Rory isn't it, and he never wanted her in a sexual way, he just loved the idea of dating someone pretty who was Harvard bound. Dating her made him more driven. Dean would have gone to college right after graduation but his family was having financial trouble, and even with scholarships, he had to pay the difference, on his own. Lorelai is more compatible, someone who struggled financially to build a life, but of course, the age difference is a factor, the daughter/ex girlfriend element makes it weird, and Luke is always on the periphery, so this was complicated.**

Well, that was a wasted trip to the city. Brian drove Lane's drums in the van by himself and got horribly lost, and they had to cancel. Why did the others drive in Gil's car? Vexing. Maybe mom will watch Billy Jack with me. Was there ice cream in the fridge? Everything in town will be closed so stopping at the 7 11 gas station at this approaching exit is necessary.

I should have gone to Lorelai's house and stopped her. She belongs with Luke. We are opening the inn, and she starts sleeping with Dean? How much more stress can either of us take? What is she thinking? Even though they don't LOOK far apart in age, they are. The town knows their ages. What is she thinking?

Is Lorelai on a date with some guy already? Something's up. Rory asking me if I've seen her, that weird Sookie choking thing at the pub, why is that still on my mind? Tomorrow I need to talk to her, alone. Can I do this? Nah, it's too soon to give her some serious proclamation. She has to focus on the inn opening, THEN I can tell her how I feel.

Are you kidding me? My bladder is going to burst. We have to pull off at the next exit. I cannot be mentally AND physically uncomfortable for 1 more minute. "Dean, I really need to use the loo. Please take this next exit."

"Sure, this rest area's well lit. Your wish is my command." May as well hit the men's room while we're here.

Dean smiles watching Lorelai try to run in her heels at lightning speed. He heads to the men's room.

Oof, it smells disgusting in here. Savages.

Dean is walking back to the car and notices some stranger at the passenger's door, dumping Lorelai's purse on the seat.

"Hey! Back away from my truck!"

"Fuck off. I need money. Give me $200."

Do I rough this guy up? Not with Lorelai here.

"Take whatever cash is in there. Here, I have $75 right here."

"Dean, what are you…"

A second guy appears on the sidewalk, blocking the path between Lorelai and Dean, and he let's out a loud whistle at the sight of Lorelai.

"Damn, you are one fine looking woman."

Don't be stupid, don't say anything Lorelai. Oh god, there's a guy at the truck. This stop is deserted. What do I do? How do I get us out of here?

How do I get us out of here? "Hey Lorelai, the guy in the truck just needs some money. Do you have cash in your purse?" He calmly but assertively starts walking towards her.

"What? You don't think we make a good couple?" and the stranger hooks an arm around her shoulder. Lorelai. Dean becomes enraged and he's gunning for the guy.

"Don't touch her!"

Dean punches the guy with great force in the face, sputtering the guy off-balance and the guy falls.

"Dean! Behind you!"

The truck guy is lunging at him with a knife. Dean turns around and blocks the guy's slice motion, and kicks him in his side with what looks like a karate move. Other guy is back on his feet and Lorelai takes off her heels and tries to tackle him, but ends up vice gripped in his wiry arms and he starts to drag her, kicking, away from the lit sidewalk. "We're gonna enjoy this! Is that pussy as sweet as your ass?"

Dean catches this out of the corner of his eye "NO!" and launches towards them, putting the guy's head in a headlock, threatening to snap his neck if he doesn't release her right now.

The guy's grip loosens as he coughs trying to get air. Lorelai is released and she sees Dean who looks possessed and the guy whose face is turning blue. He is going to kill this guy.

In a blink the guy with the knife plunges it into Dean's side, Lorelai clocks him in the face, stunning him enough so Dean can drop her attacker and send a final blow to knife guy with the arm opposite the gash, crashing his sledgehammer fist into the guy's jaw, knocking him to the ground, with Dean plummeting to the rough ground beside him.

Just as the attack commenced, a travel-weary family had pulled in, saw what was happening and from the safety of their car called 911.

"DEAAAN!" Lorelai screamed so loudly she thought she'd shatter her own eardrums.

"Dean, oh god, talk to me. Dean! Come on, stay with me, Ihearsirens. WhatcanIdo? Deanyousavedme, Ican'tloseyou, DeanI…"

By some miracle, a state trooper was passing the area on the other side of the highway when he heard the dispatcher over the radio. He pulled a U-turn at the break in the divider, and drove up to the fracas, counting two men on the ground, and one woman bent over a third.

"Police! Freeze! Put your hands up and step away from the victim!"

"No officer, my husband is bleeding on the ground, stabbed by knife, we were attacked…"

"Face down on the ground now, hands behind your back NOW!"

Dean is losing consciousness, bleeding profusely, and I can't help him. This cop is going to let him die while he deals with me. LORELAI FOCUS! Listen to the cop, be calm, then explain when he sees you aren't a threat.

"You have the right to remain silent." He's mirandizing me. Does he think I did all this? What is happening?

Jesus, did this prostitute stab that guy? Who are those other guys? Where is backup? Are there guns?

"Officer?" Lorelai whimpered in a slow, quiet, strained voice.

He had walked over to the men on the ground. She wasn't facing them, facing Dean. Should she move? Her wrists hurt. Why was this happening? Was Dean unconscious? Why didn't she shout "I love you" to this man who saved her from…

"Ma'am? We need you to stand up. I'm going to help you to your feet."

She didn't even hear the other sirens, the police backup, the ambulance, she didn't notice the family off in the distance giving a statement. Her eyes were flooded with tears and dirt, she couldn't see Dean. She was so disoriented.

"Officer, please, I'm not the criminal. Is my husband okay? He's the man with the bleeding stab wound in his side." She was on a full-blown crying jag now.

Lorelai was cuffed in the back of a police car. Numb.

Her door is opened. "Ma'am, we need your statement."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: didn't plan to go that direction, but it didn't feel unrealistic to me that they'd stop at a rest area and have something like that happen. Bad things happen everywhere and anywhere. I have a vague outline in my head on how things go from here. Sorry if this is more dark than expected.**

Hospital pages are sounding, people are criss-crossing in front of her. Lorelai is sitting in a small hospital ER waiting room. She has no idea where Dean is.

Time is either racing or in slow-motion. She couldn't decide.

Eventually, her scrapes are bandaged, and she is given scrubs because her shirt was shredded, her bra mangled in the struggle with that guy, and her leggings split in the seat. One of her ribs was cracked, and she felt like shit. What I am supposed to do now? I can't move. I don't have anybody to call.

"Dear, are you alright? Are you by yourself?" a frail elderly woman sitting in the room asked her.

"No, yes."

"Is there someone you can call?"

Lorelai put her head down. She mumbles, "Luke's Diner."

"Timothy, honey, use your cellular phone to find the number for Luke's Diner. Where is the diner dear?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Found it grandma. It's ringing, here."

A yawning sound comes through the phone, "This is Luke. Who is this?"

Lorelai tries to steady her voice, "Luke, I'm, I'm, at the hospital, this is Lorelai, and I'm at MidState Medical Center, in Meriden. Can you please get Rory and bring her here with you?"

Luke was trying his best to tamp down his anger and anxiousness when he heard her voice, sounding smaller on the phone. Did her date hurt her? She sounds so fragile. I can't raise my voice.

"Yes, I will get you, yes I will go to your house and get Rory. Please tell me you are okay?"

"Luke, (she sucks in a deep breath to steady herself) I am okay. I need you and Rory. I'm fine. Please hurry and come get me."

Luke grabbed his keys, stubbing his toe in the dark rush out the door.

DING DONG!

Whaaaat who is ringing the doorbell? At 3 in the morning? Is mom home? I don't want to get the door.

"Rory!" Luke called out in a harsh whisper.

Is that Luke?

"Rory it's Luke. I'm sorry to wake you, please open the door."

Rory goes to the front door, "Luke?"

"Yeah, Rory, please open the door. I need to tell you something."

Oh no! Mom's dead!

She opens the door and Luke sees the look of utter terror in Rory's face.

"I just got off the phone with your mother. She's okay, she's at the hospital in Meriden and she wanted me to get you to go with me to get her."

"O-okay, just let me get shoes and a sweatshirt."

Silence the whole way up there.

Why is mom in the hospital? In Meriden? Why did she call Luke but not me? Why is he taking me to get her?

If anything happened to Lorelai...Rory looks petrified. I better keep my mouth shut or I'll babble and eventually say something stupid that will scare her more. Meriden?

They park in visitor parking, and round the corner to find Lorelai wearing scrubs.

"MOM!" Rory rushes to her, hugging her as Lorelai sobs, heaving with sobs.

"Shhhh, mom, you're scaring me. Why are Luke and I here? What happened?"

Luke stood there dumbly, not knowing if driving Rory was his role and if he should give them privacy.

"This is going to sound crazy, but first, Rory, can you find out if Dean is at this hospital? Is this a trauma 1 hospital?"

Rory's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. WHAT HAPPENED? Mom looks shell shocked, and she was with Dean, and he requires level one medical care?

Rory took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and said, "Yes, mom, I will ask right now if Dean is here and what we do to go see him."

Luke felt sick. He couldn't remember the last time he vomited, but he thought he might do it now. Dean and Lorelai were together tonight? Here? Why? Were they...Lorelai looks awful.

Luke sat down next to her and hugged her close. Tears were streaming down her face but she was still. Motionless. He tipped her head to his shoulder and gently stroked her matted hair. He was starting to assess her appearance. She was wearing scrubs, so something happened to her clothes. Her cheek was scuffed up, wrists red and abraded, and her lovely hair was snarled in back. Her fingernails were dirt-rimmed. Wait, her left hand was turning purple and green. God, what happened to her tonight? Where were her shoes?

"Hey, mom," Rory spoke softly, as one would to an injured child. "Dean is not at this hospital. It's not level 1. I checked. He's at Hartford Hospital. Do you want to go there?"

"Yes. Luke, please, I promise to tell you both what happened. I need to see Dean."

Luke helped Lorelai to her feet and steered her to his truck. She climbed in and sat between Luke and Rory.


	15. Chapter 15

No one spoke. Lorelai was crying, and then she started blurting out the details of what transpired.

"We met for dinner, to talk, and I drank too much so Dean was driving me home when I HAD to pee."

Rory took Lorelai's right hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I was walking out of the bathroom, and Dean was holding cash in his hand when some Gollum looking man whistled at me, and he put his arm around me, and Dean closed the distance to get to me lightening fast, he punched him and then this guy who was ransacking the truck was running at Dean with a knife."

Lorelai rubbed her face into the fabric on her shoulder.

"I scream to warn him and he turned around in time to block the guy's hand, and I was so worried and Gollum was back up so I kicked off my shoes and attempted to tackle him but instead he caught me in his arms, and he was dragging me into the darkness, and I couldn't get out of his grip and I didn't want Dean to get stabbed, so I tried to fight back harder…"

"Mom!" Rory's voice croaked, she was crying too. Luke pulled over because he couldn't see straight, this was agony.

"And I **failed** , and Dean just turned away from his assailant, to save me, to protect me, and suddenly he was strangling Gollum, I could get loose, spun, knife guy sunk his weapon into Dean, I punched him in the eye and Dean somehow smashed knife guy's jaw before he sank to the ground."

Luke had tears falling down his face.

Rory was hugging her mom, stunned by this revelation.

"After that, it's all blurry. I was screaming, a state trooper pulled up and arrested me, backup came, an ambulance took everyone else away, and some good samaritan family had called 911 and told the officers that Dean and I were the victims. An officer took my statement of the attack. The next thing I remember I was being dropped off here for examination. I didn't ask, the words didn't escape, I needed to know where they took him. WHY couldn't I get that information? I need Dean."

Rory took a painful gulp, and asked, "Mom, I, are you okay? I mean, really, physically, where are your clothes? You look roughed up. You aren't omitting details to shield me, are you?"

Luke and Rory almost couldn't breathe while hoping for the right words to exit Lorelai's mouth.

"No, I wasn't raped. I promise. Dean Forester saved me. He kept me safe. He loves me. I couldn't do anything for him. Initially I claimed Dean as my husband thinking it would simplify the chaos. I would be in the ambulance with him. We'd get special medical treatment. He saved me and now he's in surgery somewhere, alone, and he might die because I couldn't hold it any longer. What am I gonna do if? What am I gonna do if Dean doesn't make it? I am out of my mind. Rory, you have no idea how completely broken I feel. I was defenseless. Powerless."

That word, 'powerless' was never heard so quietly.

Luke turned the ignition and raced as fast as possible to the hospital.

Rory was relieved that her mom seemed, that she was here in the car between her and Luke. And Dean. He had such an amazing heart. HAS such an amazing heart. He turned his back on a guy attacking him with a knife to save her. Rory always felt safe around Dean. She was now shedding tears thinking of him on an operating table. He didn't deserve this. Annoyed about sparks flying between them? It wasn't just a little crush. Hearing her mom speak, Rory could hear the emotion straining through her vocal chords. What difference did their ages make? What a stupid thing to waste time on, what a stupid thing to fret about. Dean said he was in love?

Luke was hell bent on getting Lorelai to that hospital. Dean was going to live. He would come out of this okay. Dean dumped Rory at that dance, and Luke wanted to punch his lights out for that embarrassing display in the gym. But Lorelai's reaction just now, the way she spoke, it sounded like she and Dean were on a date, _dating_ , and one would have to be blind and deaf not to see and hear love, twinged with disconsolate admiration in her voice, in her expression. Dean saved her from harm at the expense of his own safety, his own life, so he had to get Lorelai to Dean. That's all that mattered right now. Luke was painfully aware of how scary the unknown was when it comes to a person you love.

 _I'm not going anywhere._

He has to be okay when we get there. I won't be okay if he isn't okay. Was this my punishment? Too old for him, yet too immature to hold my liquor so he had to take care of me before he then had to save me? He was driving me home so I wouldn't get in an accident; he's too good a person for me. We shouldn't have been on a date, or at that rest area. I could have been with him. I could have been happy. I am a monster.


	16. Chapter 16

what happened to this guy?

don't know. saw that one meth head 'bout a month ago.

he alone?

sir, can you hear me, do you know your name? can you speak?

i think my eyes are open

all i see is pain

where is lorelai


	17. Chapter 17

Dean is still in surgery. He better have some amazing Dr. Grey or Dr. Yang type working on him. Rory and Luke don't even know what to say, but man can I read their minds. Rory is thinking I'm taking the Chad Michael Murry Freaky Friday switch scene too far, though I know she's glad I'm here with her and not in an operating room. She's worried about her friend/ex, because she's a good person. When she gets to her mad stage, when Dean is back to Dean, she'll blame me. If she had seen Dean's actions leading up to our date, aside from the butt staring...he kissed me, he seduced me. He made me fall. Well.

And Luke. I'm so lucky to have so many good people in my life. Here he is, supporting his needy friend, his dating-too-young-for-her-age friend and he is totally weirded out. He cares about Dean too because his gruff papa bear attitude when it concerned Rory aside, he always respected Dean's work ethic and the way he was so kind to people around town.

They are both going to be disappointed with me after the shock of this night wears off.

Mom and Dean. Mom and Dean. They were on a date. What was their conversation like? Have they kissed? More than kissed? Despite the obviously terrible circumstances, something about her vibe in reminiscent of the time she almost got back with dad. How is this supposed to work? I mean, when Dean recovers from surgery, what happens?

Lorelai was out, dining far from town, with Dean. They were over an hour away on purpose. If it were just a friendly dinner, the distance wouldn't be necessary. Something significant exists between those two. It would explain the ups and downs she's displayed lately. They all lead back to Dean. She was conflicted because she has actual romantic feelings for Dean. Sure, he's not really a kid, he always seemed together and responsible. Are they going to be together after this surgery?

"So, Rory, can I use your phone? I have to call the station and see if Dean's truck has been towed or if it's back there, at the stop, because my purse was in the truck, contents dumped out, and I need it. Damn. The Jeep is at the Sandpiper Inn up in Meriden. I'll be right back, just going to call outside in the fresh air and use the phone. Get me if you hear anything about Dean."

"Rory, do you know if there's an extra set of keys at your house? If the truck is impounded or whatever, her keys could be bagged somewhere. I can drive you to get it at some point...hey, I need to find a pay phone because Cesar is going to have to take care of the diner today. I'll be right back. You okay? I'll try and scare up some decent coffee for you and your mom."

5:30 am

"Forester?"

Lorelai, Rory and Luke all raised their heads.

"Yes, I'm Dean's mother. How is he? Can I see him?"

Lorelai must have missed Dean's mom entering the hospital when she was on the phone outside. She didn't see her sitting in that other section because she sat in a chair with it's back to the room. Rory went to the bathroom, and Luke was off on a pay phone search.

"Your son's wound was pretty significant. His pneumothorax surgery went well, but due to the severity of the knife wound he experienced hypoxemia which requires him to be on a ventilator to prevent any cerebral complications. He won't be awake for a while. You may see him now."

Okay, he made it through his surgery, but that sounded terrible. Gotta talk to her Lorelai. You need to see Dean and she is his mother. Get up, and go to the recovery room. Move feet!

"Mom, I don't think…"

"Rory, she needs to see Dean and, we'll be here waiting Lorelai."

Lorelai stopped just outside the door. Dean's name was written on a dry erase board. Lorelai wanted to erase this attack from their lives.

Knock knock.

"Hi, Mrs. - Barbara. Lorelai Gilmore."

DEAN! He looks so helpless. So many wires and tubes. I cannot cry now. I cannot break down in front of his mother.

"Lorelai? Do you work here? I thought you ran the inn?"

"No, I, yes, I do run the Dragonfly, but these scrubs were given to me to wear, um, after the attack."

"YOU were there? The police have been so withholding tonight. I have so many questions. Tell me what happened."

Lorelai started from exiting the bathroom at the rest area. She tried her best not to cry when she got to Dean on the ground, and that's where she fell apart. Crying and looking at Dean in a hospital bed.

"Is Dean going to be alright?" Lorelai walked to his bedside and took his bandaged hand in her good hand. She noticed that his other hand was swollen and bruised as well. She caused this. If he weren't connected to so many things and if his mother wasn't in the room, she'd curl up next to him on the bed and hold him until he opened his beautiful kind eyes.

"Oh my! I can't say I'm surprised he'd protect you. That's my son, always thinking of others, protecting others. Back in Chicago he got in a fight as a fifth grader with some eighth grade boy who was bullying his friend Oscar. He was pretty roughed up then too, but the bully got a taste of his own medicine, and Oscar wasn't bothered again. But what I don't understand is, why were the two of you at that rest stop last night?"

Come clean. Say it. Don't lie. Tell her truthful things.

"We were at dinner, and I had a few drinks, so Dean being Dean, he insisted I not drive just to be on the safe side. Unfortunately, I had to use the bathroom on the drive home, and it seemed fine…"

"Well it wasn't fine, was it? Why were the two of you having dinner? Out of town? I know he's been working at the inn, but he never said the two of you were having dinners together."

"No, we haven't had dinners together, just tonight, last night, and…" Lorelai turned her head back to Dean.

"I don't care about the number of dinners you have or haven't had. My son was stabbed, and he had surgery, and he isn't awake so he isn't okay. And now you are here, with this look on your face, wait, were you on a DATE with my SON?"

Shit. Face her Lorelai, turn around and say it.

"Yes."

"What kind of woman **are** you? Your daughter's ex boyfriend is the only person in town for you to date? Is this some kind of sick joke? A beautiful woman like you cannot find a man her own age? You have to go for my son, your employee, who is working so hard to earn money for college because his father, who right now is in Spokane for a job interview, and I are so in debt that we cannot help him. I just don't have the foggiest idea as to how this whole mess came to be."

"Please, I can't say I know what you are feeling right now, but I am genuinely concerned about Dean, and I want to help, he's impor-"

"Lorelai, please leave. I can't deal with this right now. I have to get home to Clara soon."

"Right. Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you. And Dean."

Lorelai left the room, returned to the waiting area, and asked Rory and Luke if they were ready to go.

For the second time, they were in Luke's truck, silent. This time the silence lasted the entire ride.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you Luke, for helping me tonight/today. I owe you big time and I promise later to thank you when I'm fully awake, wearing normal clothes."

"Lorelai, anything you, Rory, or Dean need, you know my number. Try and get some rest."

"Thanks Luke."

"Rory, I'm going to bed. Hopefully get some sleep. Thanks hon for everything. I love you."

"Mom, I love you too. Sleep."

Ugh, the inn.

"Sookie, I won't be at the inn today. I don't have my cell, so call me here at home if you need me for an emergency, but I am going to bed."

"Funny. Not at the inn. I'll see you there in an hour."

"No Sook, I'm serious. You have to take charge today. I'll tell you more later, but I really need sleep. Okay? Please?"

"Yeah, okay. Is this because of the text?"

"Yes, the text."

Click.

I don't care what she thinks. I cannot discuss this with one more person right now.

Rory called Mrs. Forester, they had a short, civil conversation, and they arranged to get the vehicles and other belongings back.

Lorelai had several text messages and Rory couldn't help it, she had to see what was there so she could check on things and call Sookie about Lorelai not coming in today.

Dean: Sandpiper, Meriden, 8. Green heels.

Dean: Watching you run to the bathroom. You're gorgeous.

Sookie: I know where you are, who you are with. We're talking tomorrow!

Unknown: Quilts on backorder. Alternative choice?

Unknown: premium quoted incorrectly. Cost higher. Please call.

"Sookie?"

"Rory, I know your mom is mad at me but she really needs to be here. The phone is ringing off the hook and I don't have answers to the caller's questions. Can you talk to her and get her to come in?"

"Sookie, that's why I'm calling. Something happened to mom last night, and she will want to tell you herself, she's sleeping. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but please cover for her the best you can. I'll have her call you when she's awake."

"Rory, you're really scaring me now, you can't be so mysterious, tell me right now what's going on or I'm coming over there."

"Look, she was attacked last night, she's okay, but she's shaken up and she really needs sleep. I promise, you'll be her first call when she wakes up."

"What!? Attacked? Where? I'm coming over." Click.

"Mom? Wake up. Sookie is on her way here."

"No Rory, I cannot see anyone right now. I'm so tired. My head is throbbing. Don't let her in."

"Mom, it's Sookie. I can't do that. You're going to have to tell her. Hop in the shower, and I'll make some coffee. Come on, out of bed."

Lorelai comes downstairs to find Sookie pacing in the living room.

Immediately, Sookie embraces Lorelai, saying she's glad Lorelai is okay.

"Lorelai, you need to tell me what happened."

"Well, as you already figured out, Dean and I were at dinner, on a date, and…"

She told Sookie the events of the previous evening.

"And I want to be at the hospital with him right now, but what am I supposed to do? His mother thinks I'm Maleficent, and I can't go check on him, to see him open his eyes, to talk to him even though he can't talk to me because of the oxygen mask."

Lorelai was crying.

"I'm taking you over there right now. Get dressed."

"But Sookie, this is so screwed up. I made such a mess of everything."

"Yeah, you did, but there isn't anything wrong with you wanting to be in the hospital with the man who saved you from violent criminals. That part is the normal part, and I'll talk to his mom if she's there. Come on, go, I'll be out in the car."

Sookie called Michel and told him that she'd be back later in the afternoon. She felt awful for Lorelai, and frightened for Dean. He was such a great guy, hardworking, always pleasant, helpful, it was unfathomable that he would be lying in a hospital bed now.

When they arrived, no one was in the room. Sookie saw Dean and started to cry. She walked up to him first and put a gentle hand on his heart.

"You are a very good man. Thank you for saving my friend. You get better fast, which I know you will because you're so strong, and tough, and I know how much you love my peach cobbler. When you get out of here I'm making you a meal fit for a king. 3, no 5 courses, and, you, this heart will bring you back."

She turned around and hugged Lorelai who had tears on her cheeks.

"I'll be in the waiting room, honey. You take your time."

Lorelai pulled a chair up to the bed. For a few minutes, she just watched Dean, breathing, sleeping.

"Dean, maybe you can hear me, maybe you can't. I wish you were awake, but I'm going to talk to you regardless. You are my superman. That guy was going to rape me, he was too strong for me, but I couldn't scream because you were being attacked by a knife, and terrified as I was at what was going to happen, the thought of you being stabbed was, of you ending up like this. What I should have said to you, what I wish I had said to you before we ever pulled off the road was, I think I'm in love with you. I can't say those words to other men. I think I can only say it now because you're sleeping. But it's true, I love you. And not because you saved me. You are the best man I've ever known. You make me laugh, you are just as interested in pop culture, music...I think you get me and aside from physical attraction I don't think other guys I've dated cared much about me beyond my looks. I know that isn't true with you. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and turned on by you when you look at me that way, when you touch me, with your strong, tall, hot...Dean, you just have to wake up. And be okay. Rory, Luke and Sookie know. They don't like it, but they don't hate it either. Your mother, well, she knows too, and she had the reaction I expected.

 _Please_ , open those beautiful eyes. I'm going to sit here, with you, and you're eventually going to open those eyes and part your lips to tell me to shut up because I'm talking and talking and talking. Wake up. You need to hear how sorry I am that you are lying here in this hospital bed. Dean? Please.

Lorelai leans over his face and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead. She touches his face, tracing her fingers over his forehead, over his cheekbone, over his jaw.

Lorelai. Are you here? Am I dreaming? Why can't I see you? Are you real? Why can't I move? Why can't I speak?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: sorry for the lag. Trying to figure it out. This chapter is still dark, but I end it, well, not dark. Maybe.**

Lorelai, NO! Let go of her! Lorelai "Lorelai!" the monitors start beeping.

The night nurse enters the room to check on Dean.

"Where am I? What's on my face?"

"Sir, calm down, you're in the hospital, you've had extensive abdominal surgery. Shhhh. I'm going to remove your oxygen mask."

Dean gasps and coughs, but he can breathe, AAAAAGH his side, no, his lungs feel like hot needles.

"The guys, they were after us. Where is Lorelai? She's okay, right? Where is she, I have to find her."

"Sir, you aren't going anywhere. You have to calm down, you're healing from very serious injuries. Your mother left your cellphone here so you could call her if you woke up alone. Drink some water first, your throat is going to be dry. Press this button if you need anything."

Why isn't Lorelai's number here? Did my mom erase it? Maybe it's still in the call log.

Lorelai grabbed for her cell and fumbled for the talk button.

"Yeah?"

"Lorelai, it's me, Dean. I'm in the hospital. Are you okay?"

"Dean." Lorelai started crying.

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm hanging up and heading to the hospital right now. Stay awake. Count backwards from a billion. Sing the 99 bottles of beer song, or 99 red luft ballons just don't fall asleep."

Lorelai got to Hartford in record time. Funny how she was so much slower when she was visiting her parents.

She almost tripped running through the hospital to get to his room.

When she entered the room, she saw that his oxygen mask off, he was sitting up with a side lamp turned on. She shut the door. Within a millisecond, they were kissing. Lorelai cradled his head in her hands to keep him still.

"Don't move. I have no idea what to do with these wires if they disconnect. Your right hand is broken. After your surgery, it was bandaged, and yesterday afternoon they must have put a cast on it. Thank god you're awake."

She kissed him again, slowly, passionately. Dean's monitor started beeping. She backed off.

"It's like a lie detector. Your heart monitor will answer all my deep dark questions. Let's play truth or dare!"

Dean laughed, it hurt, but it felt good to see Lorelai and hear her say something light. She looked a little banged up, he saw the bruising across her knuckles.

"Hey slugger, are you going to join a gang now?"

"Sharks, Jets, I can't decide. Seriously though Dean, I'm so truly sorry that I got us into trouble. I spoke with the police yesterday, and both of those guys had long arrest records for assault and drug possession. The guy who grabbed me was high on meth. That's why I couldn't break away, much as my adrenaline was pumping, the officer said I was no match for a male high on meth. Dean, he was going to rape me. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you sacrificed. I'm so sorry you're here in this hospital bed hooked up to all of this like Young Frankenstein."

"I'd do anything to protect you." He looked down. Angered, he muttered, "Are those guys locked up at least?"

"The knife guy _was_ here, his jaw was shattered, so he was in surgery. I assume he'll be jailed as soon as he's recovered? Do you want me to find out?"

"No. What about the guy who attacked you?"

"Dean, his windpipe was crushed, and by the time they got him to the hospital, he was gone."

"What?" Dean whispered, searching her face to see if she was telling him the truth. He must have heard that wrong.

"Dean, the guy is dead. He was an evil person. A violent drug addict. You didn't intend…"

"Lorelai, are you telling me that I killed someone?"

"Dean, you didn't intend to kill him. You were protecting me. You came to my rescue. The cops seemed matter of fact about it when they told me. Please don't focus on that. You have a lot of rehab ahead of you because of those men. Focus on your recovery."

"Lorelai, I killed him. He was hurting you and I wanted to kill him. I killed him."

"No, you didn't. He died because you didn't realize your own strength. You had an adrenaline surge, unhampered by narcotics, and you had to simultaneously stave off a knife attack. You were fighting to survive. He would have tried to kill you. The knife guy certainly tried. Thankfully you survived."

Dean was quiet. Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed, her hand rested on his cast.

Tears were rolling down her face. She was quiet too.

After sitting silently for a while, Lorelai started to speak, almost inaudibly.

"Dean, I have a lot of regrets in life. I'll never forgive myself for letting things go so far. You getting hurt, but let me get this out. I don't want to add to the list today. I should have said this sooner, I didn't, but I can say it now, I love you, and not because you saved me at the rest stop, I'm eternally grateful that you did, but I loved you before that. You made me feel like I never had before. Not with any of the men I've been with, even Rory's father. I've had myriad serious relationships, and I was sure I was all in, consumed with love, willing myself to feel love, but it wasn't true with Max, never possible with Jason, and while Christopher is always going to have a special place in my heart, we're forever connected, but he isn't it; I feel love when I talk to you. I feel love when I look at you. I feel love when I think of you. This isn't because the feeling is merely different. Hot as it was to kiss you and harbor lusty fantasies about you, that isn't it either, I mean, it isn't all I feel and if I waste time denying it, I'll talk myself out of it. It's love, and it's taken me a lifetime to feel it, but I do. With you. Regardless of what happens now, or how you feel after this attack, I thought you should know, because you are an incredible person, that I love you. You're so good. You need to hear it from someone who believes it to be true. I am in love with you. You got me."

Dean couldn't find words.

"Look, I don't want you to say anything. Please rest. I can go, I can stay with you, blink once for go, two blinks for stay."

"Lorelai, I love you too."

She wanted nothing more than to add a third modifier, to the love list, make. She loved Dean, she was in love with Dean, she wanted to make love to Dean. She was well past the point that she could pretend this was a crush or just filthy lust. Her heart would be causing some major monitor malfunction right about now were it hooked up to that machine.

Dean's good hand was within reach of the heart monitor. He flicked it off so it wouldn't alert the nurses, his heart thumping so wildly, and then he reached for Lorelai's back and slowly guided her body closer to his upright torso. He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"Will you monitor this while I kiss you?"

Lorelai smiled into the kiss. What a cheesy line. She loved him for it. Heartbeat strong as a muscle car cylinder, piston? Both? Who cares.

Dean's good hand was grabbed by her hands, and she placed it over her heart. Of course, there was more than just her heart under his brawny hand. His fingers splayed out, some finding where the elastic band of her camisole met the skin, the others pushing softly into her breasts.

Can I break him out of this hospital? This hoodie is roasting me. Gotta take it off.

"Is that door locked? I mean, I'm not going to stop you from stripping off that hoodie and this camisole…"

"Hey naughty, I'm not going topless in your hospital room. The camisole stays on me, but if you want to shift it around a bit…"

"Well I _am_ wounded. Come a little closer. I need to adjust that strap." She bounced a little bit and Dean couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her towards him, kissing just below the collarbone, and then using his tongue, he lowered the light fabric down and her breast popped out, and she let out a long moan as his tongue flicked and teased her nipple to attention.

"Oh Dean * _sigh_ * that feels so good." He brought his good hand over to massage the fabric covering her other breast, pinching her hardened nipple.

They were getting really sweaty now, and she slid her hand under his hospital gown, gripping his giant pulsing erection in her hand and she started stroking him, and he moaned into her breast.

"Do you always go commando in hospitals?" She murmured into his ear.

"Always. What about you?" he huffed back into her neck.

Knock knock!

"Just a minute!" Dean called out, while they sprang to action, quickly covered their tracks, Lorelai zipping her hoodie to the top so fast she knocked her chin as she sailed into a chair at the end of his bed.

He turned the monitor back on.

"Come in!"

The nurse looked between the two of them and mumbled, "Mmm hmmm."

"The wire came out and we were trying not to bother you and-"

"No explanation needed. Let me hook this up, take your vitals, and and the two of you can get back to your con-ver-sa-shun."

The nurse scribbled on Dean's chart, glanced back between the two of them, winked, and left the room, shutting the door.

"Well, now that I'm the hospital strumpet, I'd better go. Taking you with me of course, because I can never show my face here again. Obviously."

"Lorelai, I want to ravish you. You cannot visit me, like this, and say you aren't coming back. That's mean. Now that I've had a taste, I want more."

"Down tiger, the next time that door opens there won't be a knock and it will be bad. Catastrophically bad. Waterworld bad. This will seem lame following that fevered make out session, but I have my iPod here, and I made a playlist for you. Do not mock. Listen first, and then if you must."

"Come over here and give it to me."

"Dirty. And to think you only have one operational hand. What am I going to do when that thing is free?" she said pointing to his cast.

"Dirty." he said while giving her a devilish grin.

Lorelai queued something up on the iPod, and she put the earbuds in his ears. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

"Dean, my knees are going to buckle. Listen, sleep, recuperate. I'll text you later. I'll give you my sinuous walk now. Goodnight."

The image of her Mae West walk sashayed under his drooping eyelids. A content Dean listened to the lyrics of Spellbound by Rae & Christian:

 _You got me, you got me_

 _so hooked up on your love_

 _you got me you got me_

 _I'm yours completely_

 _I'm spellbound_

 _and your love, your love, its got me_


	20. Chapter 20

Lorelai skipped into the kitchen that morning, humming to herself.

"Whoa. What is _this_? Lorelai Gilmore, do we need to have a talk?"

"Yes Judy Blume."

"Boris, watch the bouillabaisse for me, Lorelai and I have to discuss the final menu for the grand opening. Okay."

Sookie was pinching Lorelai's arm as she shoved her towards her office.

"Sookie, ow! Person here!"

Sookie shut the door and locked it.

"Hey, if you want to re-enact-"

"No, no puns, no pop culture references. Out with it. You have a story to tell me, and I'm guessing it stars Dean."

"Sookie, I don't feel comfortable having this discussion with you."

"Yeah, well too bad. You think I'm your toughest audience? I'm your best friend. Spill it."

"Yes headmaster. So, Dean called me last night and I went to the hospital, and, don't look at me like that, he called me, so I went."

Lorelai was blushing. Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to hear more.

"Sookie, we talked about the attackers, and I'll tell you now, one of the men died."

Sookie gasped. He had feelings so intense that he killed a man because he attempted to hurt Lorelai. Too much. This was too intense.

"Wow. So how did he take the news?" She didn't want the answer.

"You know Dean, he's a good man. He was stunned and upset. He thought though that maybe he _killed_ him because the guy was hurting me. I know that isn't true. He was literally fighting for his life. Two men were a threat and he summoned super-human strength to live."

"Lorelai, a man is dead. Dean is the reason a man is dead."

"Sookie! He isn't some socio-path, murdering people on a whim. He didn't kill or murder or do anything but try to help me while trying to help himself in an awful situation. He was protecting me. Do you know what it does to your mind when someone actually demonstrates a power like that, overwhelming power to rescue you? I can never repay him. Not that he did it to have something on me, this isn't what I wanted to be talking about. Look, I saw your text on my phone from that night. You're mad, and you held it in when you found out what happened after our dinner, but now, Dean's awake, so, go ahead, give me the lecture."

"No Lorelai, you don't get to use that tone with me. **Lorelai**...what are you doing? Dean fought off a man who was going to rape you. Of course you both have surging, incredible feelings because of that, but when you step back, he's Dean. Young, college-bound Dean, you're about to open your own business Lorelai, and there isn't a relationship here. You know that. You love him? I mean, we all love Dean, but LUV love, you don't. It's been really stressful for you rehabbing the inn, I get that, no one knows that better than me, and sure, Jason was fun but he made you feel lonely, you hid it from your parents because you knew they'd see how shallow it was and they'd be back on Christopher. I get it. But what about your parents? They didn't like Dean when he was dating Rory. They'll accept him with you? Their crowd would never condone a man that young being with you. Yes, Dean is dreamy, he fantasizes about you, he's here, you kiss..."

"We've gone a little beyond kissing. I'm not sure we wouldn't have ended up…"

"Jesus, Lorelai. Come oooon."

"No Sookie, my turn. What if everything I thought about love was wrong? My parents? What they think? Hell, I don't even know what parental love feels like, strike that, I know what it feels like to extend a love to my child, but I never experienced parental, unconditional love. I am their child but they are like strangers. It's fucked me up my whole life. When my parents were forcing me to marry Christopher, I couldn't do it, because I saw a life where I would end up like them, worrying about social engagements, being a high society mother who was cold toward her kid because she was too busy buying curtains and attending DAR teas? I had to run away. And when Chris came back, at your wedding, as potentially something more than just sex, he ran away from me. I can't count on him. I wanted to love Chris but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't going to happen, so yes, I was hurt, but not heartbroken because I didn't allow myself to feel LOVE love for him. It was never real. And then there was brainy, witty, Max. Max and I were a combustible force, and we harbored feelings of desire for one another, and he was more than just a body and I was more than just a body, but in the end, in my mind, something wasn't right."

Sookie waited for Lorelai to explain the whole Dean thing.

"I'm not going to say that I've always loved Dean, or I knew it the moment I saw him."

"What? You sound like a crazy person. You don't _love_ Dean."

"Sookie, yes I do. The day he started working here, I started thinking about Dean, as a man, as my friend, as more than-"

"Ew, no, I can't listen to this. I know he's a man, every female vendor or designer who's seen him here at the inn has fawned over him. I'm not blind, he's Disney Prince handsome, with the charm to boot. But you cannot have anything real with him. It's too destructive. It won't end well. The town will never accept it."

"Sookie, I don't fucking care about the town's opinion concerning my romantic choices. You aren't letting me talk."

"Yes, I am. I am trying to be your friend. You can't do this. Sure, there's exciting flirting, you do that all the time with handsome men. Keep flirting. Find. Someone. Else. And what about Dean? His parents? Rory?"

"Gah! Sookie, he lives in an apartment, he isn't a kid living under his parents' roof, under their rules. He knows what he wants and he's out trying to make that happen."

"And you are part of what he wants, right?"

"Sookie, I don't want to fight with you. I was counting on you to be the person I could share my giddiness, my happiness with other than Dean because I can't talk to Rory about this."

"Exactly. And that's why this cannot be. You and Rory talk about everything."

"No, I don't discuss intimate details with her. I have never done that and I don't plan to ever. We do have a _few_ boundaries."

"Lorelai-"

"Forget it. We have to get back to work. I have to call about the damn doors for the rooms upstairs."

"Fine. I'm going back to the kitchen. I'm sorry to be a wet blanket, but you need to critically assess this situation. You haven't thought this through."

She quietly closed the office door, and Lorelai closed her eyes, picturing Dean.

Zing! Text from Dean: thinking of you, thinking the next time you visit, dress as a nurse

Lorelai laughed.

Zing! Text from Lorelai: thinking of giving you a sponge bath, because you're dirty


	21. Chapter 21

Zing! Text from Dean: All of my visitors are gone for the day. Hoping to see you.

This time Lorelai dressed less schlubby, figuring why not look pretty in that drab hospital room?

"Hey, mister. How are you feelin'?"

Dean whistled when she walked in, after she closed the door of course. She was wearing a sky blue short dress so of course her eyes were blazing.

"Hey beautiful."

They kissed and then they grinned at each other for a few minutes.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. It's like we're on acid. Give me some good news."

"Well, the surgeons did a great job, my stitches are healing nicely, so I'm here for just a few more days and then home."

Your parents' home or your apartment? Ugh.

"So is Kyle helpful?"

"That's the thing, I'll be going to my parents' house because then I don't have to climb stairs. I still have a little searing pain when my torso is crunched forward. The physical therapist **strongly** advised against climbing stairs."

Ouch. Her face fell. This will end it. Lorelai won't come to the house, my _mom_ certainly doesn't want her there.

"Oh. makes sense. Are you under house arrest? Can you go for walks? Should you go for walks? Are you confined to mostly bedrest?"

"No, the stairs are really the big thing. I have a bunch of literature here about do's and don'ts to accelerate my recovery. I don't want to talk about it right now. Is the inn ready for the big test run?"

"Yeah, I don't know what more Sookie and I can do, it really looks great. Even Michel is excited. It's unsettling actually. You'll have to be here, right?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's your night anyway. People don't know about the attack yet, so I don't want to show up and have to talk about it or lie about it. You'll have to take or get someone to take tons of pictures, or text me photos, especially when something crazy happens with Taylor or Babette. Or Ms. Patty."

I guess that is realistic. He can't be there, with a banged up face, a cast and a limp or crutches.

"I brought some DVDs, thought you might need a break from daytime and nighttime programming."

"Go ahead. I'm up for anything."

Lorelai smiled at him, conveying 'dirty' in her eyes. Dean shifted over in his bed, now that he didn't have to be hooked up to quite as many wires. Lorelai sat down carefully, Dean laughed at her careful manner, and put his arm around her waist. She put her head back on his shoulder.

"Milk Duds? Swedish Fish?"

"It is astonishing to see you eat this quantity _and_ low quality of food and still look so hot." Her legs stretched out were hard to ignore. Slender, long, soft...

"It gives my skin it's healthy glow. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Dean thought about making a Sexual Healing Marvin Gaye joke, but thought it would be too weird. Forester, control yourself. Don't be an idiot. Stop staring down her dress. Movie.

"Not in the way you think."

"Oh _man_ , Forester, you got game," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He kissed her head, "Well, you're here in my arm, so enough game to get you."

Damn Sookie. I'm happy, snuggled here with Dean, and I didn't jump into anything too fast, I've known him for years, I know the kind of person he is, which is usually a step in falling for someone, when you know them and you don't want to flee them. I already know how great he is, so add some age, he's is a grown man, attractive, intelligent...why can't I be happy for a change? His arm is huge. So long, so muscular. I've never dated someone this **cut**. He's so sexy. I'm supposed to just walk away?

This is dangerous, she's not talking during the movie which means she's thinking more than usual, which has to be about us, whatever this is. She isn't going to talk herself out of this. Why does this have to be difficult? I don't want someone my age because they're my age. Appropriate age isn't a reason to fall in love. Born in the same year? That's the acceptable qualifier for a relationship? I want Lorelai. I'm supposed to ignore this incredible woman, who by some miracle is reciprocating the attention, because she's older than me? No. This isn't ending. Not if I can help it.

Dean maneuvered his good hand to guide Lorelai's lips to his.

"You taste good."

"Milk Duds."

She started moving her hands over his thigh.

"Wait. Lorelai, the past few days we've been ramping things up pretty fast…"

He's done with me. He's had an epiphany.

"...and I'm a red-blooded male, and you're about the most gorgeous woman ever created, and we obviously have chemistry, and we've declared our love for one another…"

I don't want to hear any more of this. He wants to put the breaks on...he isn't going to see me sob. Gotta get out of here...

"...this is coming out wrong, no, you aren't leaving," Dean was almost locking her in his arm.

"Ouch, my side, I'm wounded. Please, let me finish. No one is going to be happy about us, once my hospital stay ends. We won't get the Stars Hollow stamp of approval. But this isn't the first time I've elicited scorn from the town, and even the first time it wasn't so bad. I don't care about other people's opinion of me, and I don't believe for one second that you do either. You wouldn't have built the life you have here if you did. Yeah, you want to be liked, but at some point, people just won't care. They'll be on to something new. In a weird way our historic old town is like the internet. No scandal stays on top for more than 24 hours, or maybe 48, but I'm out of high school, men who are MUCH older than you date women my age, so who cares? This feels right, and I know you feel that way too."

He doesn't want to end it. This is real.

Dean's hand was slowly traveling up and down the bare skin of Lorelai's thigh.

I'll just take a peek at her panties and then cool it because that nurse will be in here soon for a vitals check.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello mother."

"Geeez! Rory! You scared me!"

Rory took a long look at her mother. She looked mussed. And her dress seemed WAY too short, even for her youthful mother.

Rory turned off the tv.

"Where were you?"

"Rory. Were you waiting up for me?"

"You didn't text or leave me a note, and don't say you were working late at the inn because you wouldn't be dressed like THAT."

"Dressed like what?"

"You were at the hospital. With Dean. You're sneaking out to see him in the middle of the night, what, are the two of you a thing now?"

"Rory, I'm not discussing this at 2 am."

"So you are dating my ex boyfriend. My high school ex boyfriend. I'm glad you're okay and Dean's on the mend, but this is a little bit much to take. Does _Grandma_ know you're dating my ex boyfriend?"

"Enough with the third degree, Rory. You like naked guy, so what does it matter? You don't live here you go to Yale, and yes, I wish I could change some background details but I can't, I'm happy, and I need a break. I'm tired of sacrificing my happiness for everyone else."

Rory got up, went to her room and slammed the door with thunderous force.

"This talk **isn't** done! I'm going to bed! See you in the morning!"

Lorelai went to her room and slammed the door. She hit her new playlist and fell asleep listening to Need you Tonight by INXS while thinking of Dean.


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm spending the summer traveling Europe with Grandma. That's all Rory said to Lorelai in the morning before she left the house._

Lorelai and Rory only spoke in pleasantries to keep up appearances during the inn's opening. Luke and Sookie noticed the change in the dynamic, and they were confident they knew why, but thankfully no one else seemed to detect it.

Lorelai is with Dean. Luke couldn't fathom it. How did he miss his chance again, and to someone so young? He was hurt. He felt empty inside. He had become so infatuated with the fantasy of dating and eventually marrying Lorelai that he barely noticed other women. He lost his chance with her, and now he had to face it, they just weren't meant to be. Dean swooped in, saved her from a tragic act, and he was her hero. Cleaning gutters couldn't compete with that.

Sookie took in her surroundings. People eating and laughing, her staff wonderful, and Lorelai enchanting to all the guests. But she and Rory weren't communicating. It was ugly. And look at Luke. He looked absolutely devestated. Sookie had for years thought Luke and Lorelai would be so great together. This Dean development was a ticking time bomb, though Rory, Luke and apparently Dean's mother had already suffered casualties. Jackson wasn't in agreement with her prognosis about the catastrophe of the Lorelai and Dean situation. Typical man. He said, "Good for Dean. If I could have hooked up with someone like Lorelai when I was 19…" and of course now _they_ were fighting with one another. Lorelai didn't even care. She was happy, floating from table to table, entertaining the guests, oblivious to the injured parties. And her comment minutes ago really stuck in Sookie's craw.

"So, Dean is out of the hospital and I'm going to see him tonight after everyone's settled in for the night."

"Ew. Are you going to sneak in his bedroom window?"

"No Sookie. His mother flew out west with Clara to look at homes because his father got a job. Dreadful as it must have been, Dean told her to go and not worry because I was just a phone call away."

"Ew. Fine. Have fun on your play date."

"Stop with the judgement. Anyway. He's almost 20. Good job tonight with the food. Everyone loves this. Okay then."

DING DONG!

"It's open!"

Dean was sitting on the couch watching tv when Lorelai came in with a big paper bag full of food from the evening's dinner.

"You look radiant. A good night? The pictures you sent me were inspired. How much did you have to pay Michel to hold a troll doll pencil at the desk? That's going on the website, right?"

"Yes, it was perfect. The doors arrived this morning, all of the guests couldn't stop gushing about the inn, the stables, my treasured photo of Michel, the food, here I brought you some."

Dean pulled her down to his side and kissed her.

"I'm so happy for you. Can the food wait just a little bit?"

"Yes," she responded coyly. "Glad to see you wire free and out of the hospital, though I do miss that cute paper gown…"

They were kissing again, tongues lapping, hands exploring.

Dean wished the gash in his side and the healing puncture in his lungs would instantly disappear so they could finally give in to their desires and…

"Dean, how long until you are healed? Until your lungs are back to full capacity and your wound is fully closed up?"

"Too long. This is torture waiting for, I want to be with you Lorelai." He said it. Aloud. To her. He stopped kissing her neck. Whoa. He looked at her face expectantly to see her reaction.

"Oh, yeah, well, WOW! I," she sighed heavily and looked down at her lap, "I fall asleep thinking about us, um," she was stammering.

"I hadn't pictured you being shy regarding sex." Why did I say that? Am I daring her to have sex with me? Too hot, cannot think clearly. Stop talking.

Lorelai lightly slapped his chest, and his comment emboldened her, "Then your picture is accurate mister. I fall asleep thinking of our bodies sweaty and tangled. I'm rather wild and talented sexually I'll have you know. Not many men can handle my powers. You're going to listen to me now, I'm in charge," Lorelai straddled Dean on the couch, careful not to cause too much movement. "I don't want to just talk about sex with you," she said point blank, staring into Dean's eyes. Dean's could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his dick was throbbing, and he frantically tugged and untied the knot of her wrap dress with his hand, and Lorelai shrugged the fabric from her shoulders.

She is going to kill me, right here, right now. She is so fucking hot. OW! Fucking injury. "Lorelai,"

"Shh, this is happening now. We don't have to wait. My powers can be used for good. I'll be gentle, for now," Lorelai was summoning the power to take this slow so she wouldn't wreck his surgical wounds. She knew she could still achieve satisfaction even if they couldn't be extremely physical. The challenge was exciting her more and more. His voice was so deep and husky, there could be no more waiting. She slinked off his lap, and swiftly pulled his sweatpants off.

"Commando again?" Lorelai was totally wet now, seeing his massive hard on.

"Too much effort to put them on." He had tried, but it was too painful trying not to crouch over to do it. He didn't want a nurse to help him put on underwear so he skipped it.

"Good, then you can use that saved effort to take mine off." She turned around and bent down so her ass was practically in his face.

Oh my god. Look at her.

Dean's hand palmed her ass, groping each cheek, trailing his finger down the single silky thread of fabric between her cheeks. Then he hooked his fingers into the thin elastic of her thong and pulled it down until it simply fell to the floor.

His fingers slid between her legs, and felt her warm wet folds glide between his fingers.

"Uuuuuuh, Dean, *gasp* touch me, like that, don't...stop." This feels electric. I am going to fall down and hurt him, uhhhhh, must stop, and…

"Lorelai, you are so beautiful. And so wet. This isn't fair…" Dean wanted to throw her down on the couch and explore her with his tongue, but that was physically impossible.

She turned around disengaging his hand. "It is fair, I have you where I want you." She took his powerful hand and placed it on her ass as she mounted his erection, teasingly slow, going down and then up, down more until a rhythm was established.

They were synced. Dean's hand unfastened the back of her bra, she removed it, and he pressed her to him, reveling in the sensation of her hardened nipples rubbing up and down his chest. Lorelai's hands gently pulled his t shirt over his head so she could toss it and scratch her nails up and down his back. All this contact with her bare skin was dizzying.

"You feel so good!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Dean moaned and Lorelai shouted, "Yeah, more, Dean more," and she arched her back, away from his chest, sinking her nails into his shoulders, trying hard not to bounce or shake too much as Dean's hand firmly massaged and squeezed her swelling breasts, pinching her nipples, absorbing the sound of her moans.

Dean winced a little, definitely a pain from his side, and Lorelai slowed the grind of her hips, and stretched up before his face.

He is gorgeous. Even injured, he's so strong. His body, I just want to sink my teeth into him. His eyes are so grateful but I'm the one who feels lucky to capture his attention. I can't believe he wants to be with me when he could have someone younger, firmer, but uhooooh, his breath on my body, he's going to melt me from the inside.

"Your tits, damn, they are so perfect." Dean groaned a deep guttural groan into her chest. "Let's escape to a nudist colony. Covering this body with clothes is a sin." She wickedly smiled and tilted closer and his tongue traced her areolas, and his lips kissed her nipples, making her moan.

They were completely lost in one another.


	24. Chapter 24

Rory was lying in her bedroom, trying to rationalize her mom with Dean. Rory knew she wasn't jealous, Dean was great, but he wasn't the one. Rory was more angry about the age difference. She knew she'd be just as angry at her dad if he dated Paris, or some stranger who was 19. She was glad her grandmother was unquestioning about her request to vacation in Europe with her. Rory had to get away from her mother, away from Stars Hollow.

Luke woke up. He had a horrible dream where he walked into Lorelai's house to fix a window screen and he found Lorelai and Dean having sex on the sofa. Dream Lorelai sat up, naked, and spoke to him matter of factly, "Hi Luke, it's the second window from that corner. Thanks!" Her being naked was totally clouded over by the fact that Dean had her. Luke was angry. He saw her giddily texting Dean on her phone last night, and had the misfortune of leaving the inn shortly after she did, because driving home he noticed her Jeep parked a block over from Dean's folks' house. She was with him. He overheard one of Clara's friend's mothers remarking that Dean had some accident and was staying at the house, while Barbara and Clara were looking at houses in Spokane or Seattle where the father got a job. He knew too much about the town working in the diner. Luke was heartsick. They were sleeping in each other's arms or something worse right now while he was alone.

Sookie sent Jackson to the couch she was so mad at him. When they got home, Sookie was telling Jackson that he should talk sense into Lorelai, to which Jackson refused, saying he didn't have any business meddling in Lorelai's love life and neither did Sookie. Sookie was bitter and hurt that all the hard work, the tension, the financial stress of getting the inn on its feet didn't culminate in a joyous opening. Yes, the guests were over the moon, praising Sookie for the best dining experience of their lives, and complimentary about every last detail put into the Dragonfly.

She and Lorelai should have been celebrating together, but instead Lorelai was distractedly texting Dean, missing the much deserved experience of having created something so wonderful with no help from her parents, and Sookie wanted to express how proud she was of her friend, and thankful to her for selling her on the dream. It was now reality, and they'd never get a do-over to have a grand opening with all of their loved ones. Sookie was certain that Lorelai would celebrate by having sex with Dean. She'd be not at the inn, not with Sookie and Michel OR Rory, but with Dean, at his parent's house, getting funky with Dean. It was all wrong.

Dean was lying flat on his back, Lorelai curled into his arm on his good side. They did it. She let him kiss, touch lick whatever he could with her, and he still couldn't believe it. As real as she felt lying next to him, he couldn't believe this was reality. Technically this wasn't full reality. Almost no one knew that he was injured, nobody had figured out that they were the police blotter's two victims involved in a deadly attack, but people would know when they faced Norton Howard, Dean's attacker, in court. According to the police, much like the deceased, he had several rape convictions, time served for armed robbery, and a few other drug related felonies on his record. They couldn't be together in public, this town seemed like the place that would love a Hawthorne-esque scarlet letter style shaming, and the list went on and on. Dean tried to enjoy this small moment in time, breathing in the lavender smell of her silky tousled hair, trailing his fingers up and down the arm of her soft creamy skin, she was so damn pretty, and she chose to be with him tonight. Sleep wouldn't arrive for another hour as Dean just gazed at her, sleeping peacefully at his side.

Lorelai woke at 5:53 am, exhausted but aware that she needed to get to her Jeep before everyone was out and about in the neighborhood. Lorelai took a few minutes though to appreciate the handsome face beside her. Manly stubble framed but couldn't hide his chiseled jaw and facial features. 'He would make a damn fine male model,' she thought. He was even more handsome than the Brawny paper towel cartoon. Dean was so sexy right now, dreaming, hopefully of her, serene, and certainly Dean knew he was attractive, but he was too modest, he didn't flaunt it, or did he honestly not know? He's THE All-American male. She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't want to leave without a kiss goodbye.

"De-eeean, wake up, I have to go home and get ready for work. Open those peepers and bid me adieu." She tapped her finger on his forehead until his eyes opened.

"Good morning blue eyes. I don't think you should go anywhere. I'm wounded." He turned down his lower lip and gave her a pitiful look.

"Adorable as you are at this moment, I don't believe you are as injured as you claim. If it weren't for your cast and that giant bandage at your side, nothing last night indicated that you were operating at a limited capacity. YOU sir, are a machine!" She planted a big juicy smooch on his lips.

"Oh yeah, well if that was your version of gentle last night, I need to start training as if I were entering a triathlon because your sex drive is insatiable. Not that I'm complaining." He couldn't grab her before she left the couch. He wanted to sit up and drink in her naked form wandering around the room picking up clothing, but he was stiff and truly needed help moving.

"Lorelai, would you please help me sit up, it hurts too much to move."

She stopped what she was doing and carefully helped him into a seated position. It hurt her heart every time he grunted because she could tell he was in pain.

"Dean, what can I get you? Are you taking pain medication? Tell me."

"The dressing on my side feels damp. I think I need to change it, can you help me to the bathroom? You don't have to do anything, I need the mirror that's all."

"No, I want to help you. Blood and sores are gross, but you need me, so I'm Nightingale-ing ya."

They ambled to the bathroom and Lorelai sifted through the different bandages, while Dean peeled off the old ones. When she faced Dean and the giant, oozing wound, she gasped and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Lorelai it's okay, It's getting better."

"Better than what? You are sliced and diced. Oh Dean, that guy was trying to murder you and he almost succeeded." She put her arms around his hips and sobbed into his chest. "I'm so thankful you're alive. So thankful for the risk you took to save me. I love you so much and I am so sorry he hurt you so badly…"

"Hey, hey Lorelai, I'm just stiff. It hurts but I'm going to be fine. I am fine, just a little sliced up a la Freddie Krueger. Please don't cry. You're making me sad. This isn't your fault. It's his." He kissed the top of her head and held her to soothe her. "Come on, I have to clear this with saline so please hand me the gauze and it would be a big help if you could dry my leg afterward." He stepped into the shower stall and drizzled the solution over his wound, flushing out the dried blood and pus around the cut. Lorelai delicately sponged the area with gauze, and then she dried the trail down his leg.

"Nurse, I need two of those big bandages in the green wrap." He fiddled with the adhesive strips and looked in the mirror to apply them like he had been shown in the hospital.

"Dean, be honest, what does that feel like?" pointing to the long scarred area on his torso.

"Honestly, like bits of jagged glass. Hey, it will get better according to my surgeons, so let's move on and think about having a who can stay naked the longest contest. I'll let you win if you want."

That grin was almost irresistible, but she HAD to go to work. His fingers rubbed her nipples.

"Hey hey hey, down boy! My underwear is going back on, and I am going to work or Sookie may poison my coffee and then THIS will no longer be available to you."

I want to pin you against the wall and make you scream my name again. You should be naked all the time, and having sex with me all the time.

Snap snap!

"Dean! Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Yes. Could you help me with a clean shirt and sweatpants? And can you remain naked until I am clothed?"

"You are so easy to please. Since I feel bad for you in this weakened state, I'll refrain from dressing until you're situated."

6:38

"Okay, Dean, I have to go. I gotta get out of here before I'm busted. Your phone is right here, fully charged, and I am gone!"


	25. Chapter 25

Lorelai believed she left Dean without anyone seeing her. She nonchalantly walked to the next street and disappeared in her Jeep. Pulling into her driveway she noted that Rory left early, successfully avoiding her. Wonderful. Lorelai showered, dressed, and was back out the door before 7. She headed to Luke's for coffee.

Babette saw the arrival and departure out her kitchen window.

"Coffee coffee coffee!"

Every 'coffee' was a bullet to his heart.

"Here you go junkie."

"So what did you think of the Dragonfly's grand opening? Wait, why are you here? I thought you were taking the morning off so you could enjoy breakfast Sookie style?"

"I forgot about a shipment, so I left last night so I could be here this morning. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, I just thought…"

"Why are you here this morning? Why aren't you breakfasting with Sookie at the inn?" Like he had to guess.

"Oh, well, I had to get a few things at home and don't tell Sookie but your coffee will always be the best, so…"

"Last night was a success. Congrats to you. I'd love to chat but I've got some customers to tend to."

Sure, okay. Why is Luke being terse with me? More terse than usual?

Lorelai saw that her coffee was in a to go cup, so she left the diner and headed for the Dragonfly.

Sookie was talking with Michel in the reception area, and she glanced at Lorelai, noting Luke's cup.

"Really? You stopped at Luke's before coming here after…"

The two women glared at one another.

"Whaaaatuh is wrong? Why are you looking at each other like that? Sookie! Lorelai! Tell me!" Michel demanded.

"This doesn't concern you Michel. Sookie and I are going outside for a chat. Please check the email account. Be back in 15."

It was now Lorelai's turn to lead Sookie away so she grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the stables.

"Hi Mac, why don't you head inside and get a refill on your coffee and scones or whatever you want. I'll get you when we're done talking. Thanks."

"Let's clear the air. I'll start. Last night I left the inn, on our opening night, I'm sorry. Congratulations to you and that delectable dinner. Zagat's is going to love us. Yes, I went to Dean's and we had sex, great sex, mind-blowing sex and I'm not going to apologize for it. This morning I helped him change his bandages, and Sookie, that maniac sliced him open with the intent to kill. He almost succeeded. I have no idea how Dean survived. My love for him is not only real, it has actually grown. For the foreseeable future, that won't change. You are my best friend, and I hope I'm still yours. Do you have anything to say to that?"

"Low blow mentioning his injury. Last night the Dragonfly needed your full attention. It was successful, but you robbed me of the full experience due to the Dean distraction. You've had sex, I accept that. You are still my best friend, but I'm still mad at you. Not as mad as yesterday though. I wish you were with someone like Luke. Jackson is all Team Dean by the way."

Lorelai laughed a little bit. Sookie then began laughing with her.

"Can I hire Jackson as my PR rep? Sookie, I'm sorry I wasn't here 100 percent for you. But we did it. The Dragonfly looks like it's going to be a roaring success!"

 **Thank you so much for the feedback. I have to take a break. Not sure where I want to go with this. My plots alternate depending on the day. While I love the Gilmore Girls, at times I find both to be very selfish, more Lorelai than Rory, so I agree with you that she should be the responsible one.**


	26. Chapter 26

Three weeks had passed since the opening of the inn. Occupancy was at 90% and Sookie was negotiating an interview time with Bon Appetit magazine. Lorelai should have been happy.

Dean texted her during the afternoon AFTER the night they spent together. His family would be arriving later in the day, and they'd have to keep things on the down low until he was strong enough to get back to his apartment. Sad as that made her, it wasn't as chilling as the conversation she had with Babette when she got home that evening.

"Doll! Doll! I need to talk with ya!" Babette was running through Lorelai's yard and stopped her on the porch.

"Babette, are you alright?"

"We better get inside, I've got a feeling you'll want to hear this!"

"O-kaaaaay….come in. Water?"

"No. Sit. You've been holding out on me!"

"What? Babette, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"It all makes sense. I mean when East Side Tilly phoned me this morning, talking about you leaving Dean's house…"

Dammit. HOW did Lorelai forget that Tilly lived up the street on the corner from Dean's parent's house?

"And then I happen to see ya pull into your driveway, wearin' the same duds you had on last night…"

"Babette, look, I don't know what Tilly said, but you have it all wrong."

"No judgement from me, doll. That Dean is one foxy young man, and you are a hot momma, a cougar, or is it milf? I can't keep up with the lingo these days."

"Babette!"

"No, really sugar, your secret is safe with me. Ya know, Maury is younger than me, so I know where you're coming from. If I had a body like yours, and no Maury a course, I'd make a beeline for that Charlton Heston beefcake myself!"

Yeach. Lorelai was grossed out that Babette knew her secret and that she too wanted to, eugh.

"I covered for ya doll. I told her you had stayed at the inn, and you found some of his pain medication and you dropped it off as soon as you woke up and saw it. I would have stayed the night myself, but Cinnamon 2 has been under tha weather, so I came home, fell asleep, and saw you when I got up to get a drink of water."

"Really Babette, there's nothing going on between me and Dean."

"Sorry sugar, you can't fool me. I've seen the way the two of you are around each other, before he even worked at the inn in those construction belts and sweaty shirts. I mean don't get me wrong, he and Rory were a cutesy high school couple, but when she fell for Jess…"

"Babette?"

"Yeah sugar?"

"What have I done?"

"What? The two of you are adults, legal consenting adults, and you should be starrin' in movies with the way the two of you look, and the chemistry…"

"No, Babette, I mean, we...last night. I've never felt so connected to a person physically or mentally. But he's Dean. This town. This cannot happen for me and have a fairytale ending."

"Sugar, maybe sometimes Miss Patty and East Side Tilly are gossips and they get the crowds stirred up, but you shouldn't let that dictate how you choose romantic entanglements. Maybe the two of you don't show up at Luke's holding hands and smoochin', but you'll figure somethin' out."

Surprisingly, Babette HAD kept her mouth shut and she must have actually convinced EST that things were on the up and up. Luckily Lorelai was on EST's good side, so for now she wasn't too stressed about the secret getting out.

Lorelai missed Rory though, and hated the way their last interaction had gone. Sookie was so happy at the inn and they were so busy that they didn't have time for girl talk, which was probably good.

Luke couldn't make eye contact with her, so either he figured out what happened and disapproved, or he was jealous? That was crazy. Lorelai felt small and alone. Burying herself in work at the inn was her only salvation.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a long and dreary day at the Dragonfly. The weather brought pavement gray rain, and the guests looked like the zombies from Thriller. So now, in her Jeep, she was feeling a little happier as she drove to Dean's apartment. His roommate was in Vegas for a bachelor's party, and Dean texted her after he dropped Kyle off at the airport. It was the first time they would see one another since THAT night/morning.

Dean had been back at the apartment for a short time, but he felt stronger, almost fully recovered because he decided that since he was jailed in his parents' home, he'd make the most of his time served and get better. He also felt that his time with Lorelai was slipping away, because college would be starting, and he wanted to make something of himself and would Lorelai really make an effort to see him once he had classes and homework taking up his time?

Dean buzzed her up.

Lorelai walked into the apartment and Dean's body began to sweat. One look at him, standing tall, with that sexy "Yes that's what I'm thinking" smirk, and she felt every synapse firing. In an instant Dean was kissing her, and Lorelai started pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Um, hi!" Dean murmured in a husky voice. "Happy to see me?"

Lorelai was consumed, more like overwhelmed by the sight, smell, feel and taste of Dean. She didn't want to talk because then she wouldn't be kissing his mouth, and she thirsted for him. The small part of her brain that was thinking told her "Watch it, don't devour him. You shouldn't need him this much. What is wrong with you?"

Dean decided to go with it and they stumbled to his bedroom, tripping over their discarded clothing and collapsing on the mattress. Dean swiftly positioned Lorelai's body so he could pleasure her and erase every other man she'd been with from her memory.

 _Oh my GOD he is going to reduce me to a puddle. Aaah! This is even better than my dreams._

All Lorelai could vocalize were moans and sharp cries while her hands alternated between gripping the sheets and gathering clumps of his hair, practically ripping it from his scalp.

 _She tastes so sweet but her pelvic movements are so dirty. She's like a porn star and right now, she is all mine._

Dean knew by her sound and her movement that she climaxed and Lorelai fought her exhaustion and forced her body to slip off the edge of the bed, and tumble on top of Dean, pinning his shoulders to the floor.

"May I speak?"

"I think we know your tongue is capable of many abilities…"

"Good, you aren't mute. You can't possibly think you can hold me down on the floor, do you?"

"Yes, actually I do."

Dean clamped his hands on her waist, and pulled her along with him as he stood up and leaned her against the wall, trapping her between his giant tree limb arms.

"Ooh, big strong man," she cooed in a playful voice.

Dean laughed and kissed her.

Lorelai curled the fingers on her right hand firmly around his erection and steadied the descent to her knees using her left hand as it trailed down his torso. Slowly, she massaged his penis with her hand, loving the deep moans escaping his mouth. Eager to please him as much as he had her, she started sucking his cock, speeding up the motion while one of his giant hands stroked her hair. Soon his body began to quiver and his cock pulsed, and Lorelai, for the first time, swallowed semen. She never wanted to do that before. She wanted all of him. As he was at the height of orgasm, Lorelai felt sadness wash over her because she was ruined. She wouldn't recover from Dean.

 _Dean is the one I want. I want Dean. No one else. No one else makes me feel like this. He's going to meet someone at college. I'm going to be alone. Damn you clarity._

Dean was on the floor with her, kissing the hair on top of her head, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Lorelai, are you crying?"

She couldn't look into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his left forearm and buried her face in his shoulder.

"No talking," was all she could whisper.

After several minutes, Dean scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Make love to me Dean. Yes, that sounds cheesy, but do it. I want you inside me. Now." Her words weren't commanding. It sounded shy, almost begging.

"Then your wish is my command."

The smallest sliver of daylight fell over Dean's face. Wearily, he opened his eyes and he began to focus on the woman tucked into his side. Lorelai's face was peaceful in sleep. She was beautiful, with her hair wild and natural, her arm resting across his chest. Dean was happy. He fell back asleep, his face turned to hers.

Eventually Lorelai woke, stretching every limb, waking Dean but not before she caught a glimpse of him, sleeping and handsome with hair messed up, both his hands resting on her back. All Lorelai could think in her head was "he's so dreamy" as if she were some dumb teenager. She did feel like a dumb teenager, one who had the cutest boyfriend who was going to break up with her. She hated herself.

Dean noticed her furrowed brow. Uh oh, she's pondering something, and it isn't good.

"Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep alright?" He had to break her thoughts and turn this around.

"Yes, I was too exhausted NOT to sleep a deep sleep. You surprised me."

"Surprised you? Like a clown jumping out of a closet?"

"No, not like that. Not like...you were different from the other men I've been with."

"I should hope so. You're different from the other females I've been with." Dean noticed her face turning sour, and he quickly added, "My first girlfriend, Beth, back in Chicago and then Lindsey. You are in a whole different league." Dean was sure Rory would have told her if they had ever slept together, but on the off chance there was doubt, he needed that crystal clear while she lay naked in his bed.

"Dean…"

"Before you say another word, I love you. I love waking up to you. You make me happy Lorelai."

Shit. How do I respond to that? This doesn't feel real. It's too good. I'm too happy. I'm not 16, not pregnant and as my mother put it "needing to get married" I'm not slipping out of a man's bed to get home to my daughter, I'm not feeling trapped to stay with a guy just because we get along okay and I'm tired of being alone so he'll do, this isn't like any of the other times I've been in a bed with a man. I don't want to invent an excuse to bolt. I'm content to stay right here. Maybe I'm slightly embarrassed that I want to be here so badly, but how can I turn his words into something ugly? He's the perfect man. What do I do?

Dean interrupted her thoughts again with a passionate, dizzying kiss.

"Dean I need to go to the bathroom. My breath stinks."

"Yes it does, and so does mine. But you're not getting up yet. I'm not ready to be alone in this bed. You won't get back in bed if you get up now. You might leave. Just stay put. I'll gladly suffer halitosis if it means your warm skin pressed to mine." He rolled her on top of his body and ran one hand through her hair while the other hand traced circles on her back. Lorelai relented.

"I love you Dean," she mumbled softly into his collarbone.


	28. Chapter 28

Lorelai woke for the second time to the smell of bacon wafting through the room. She threw on a t-shirt and boxers from one of Dean's drawers and followed the scent to the kitchen. Dean wore identical clothing. His shoulders were so broad. He was such a manly man. Lorelai walked up behind him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Hey Lorelai, would you like some eggs and bacon? It's not Luke's but it IS edible."

Lorelai winced at the mention of Luke. He was somewhere frowning in disapproval.

"I would like a kiss. Then maybe some bacon." She sounded dopey and she didn't care.

"Hm, your attire is quite familiar…" _and I'm really appreciating the semi-transparent quality of the tee._

"I thought that maybe if I dressed like you I could be taller. But you are LeBron James and I'm Muggsy Bogues."

"So Muggsy, what are you doing today? Do you have to be at the Dragonfly on a Sunday?"

"Yes. Lately our scheduling, my scheduling has landed me there on Sundays. I have to honor a bet with Michel. Damn Fantasy Island tv show."

"I'm not even going to ask. Well, so you are here now. When does your 'shift' begin and end today? I'd like to see you later. Come back here?"

"Dean, contrary to popular belief, some effort, and some store bought supplies go into making me the ravishing creature seated before you. I need to go home after work tonight. I need my shampoo, lotion, eyelash curler, etc."

"You can borrow all of those things here. I'll buy an eyelash curler though because Kyle broke mine."

I want to go to bed with you in my arms and wake up the same way.

I should invite Dean over, but where will he park his truck? No, not tonight.

The afternoon and evening were interminable. Sundays were just slow. Finally, at 12:27 am Lorelai drove home. She checked her phone, and Dean had sent a text she missed, that asked her to call no matter how late.

"Dean? Hi. What's up?"

"So, I really want to see you, and I found the remote to my truck invisibility device. Can you stay awake for another 25 minutes?"

"Intriguing. Yes, I can."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Lorelai decided to make use of her lingerie, but not the binding corset stuff. She was going to keep it simple. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair. She went downstairs and found Pretty in Pink on a cable channel. She was beginning to fade when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

"Come in mystery man. How'd you get here? Hovercraft?"

"I am a runner, so I ran here. Don't roll your eyes. Exercise is normal. We mortals don't have your mutant Gilmore dna. What?!"

Dean Forester was standing tall, sweaty, musky, in her kitchen. His breathing was heavy.

Lorelai was wearing a clingy, skimpy blue lacy…

Dean lifted Lorelai up onto the counter, kissing her while fondling her breasts. Lorelai unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the side while whipping his shirt over his head.

"We've got to keep meeting like this," Dean huffed.

"Agreed. Now drop the pants!" Commanded Lorelai in a hurried breath.

Lorelai imagined this was how a junkie felt; she had a constant craving for Dean, her drug of choice. They couldn't be alone together without mauling each other first. Dean seemed fine with it, so great. I am going to expend as much sexual energy as I can while I can, consequences be damned.

This is so fucking incredible. I want to have sex with Lorelai the second I see her, and she's on the same wavelength. Even if we waited, it would be worth it. Beth and Lindsay were so shy, though Lindsay got over that quickly, but damn. I cannot catch my breath with Lorelai. I need to run more so I have the stamina to match her. Uuuuh, she feels so good.

It was almost two in the morning before they collapsed in exhaustion on the kitchen floor, staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

"Muggsy, while I love lying next to you, especially after a workout like that, your floor isn't very comfortable. Also, may I borrow a towel? I need a shower."

"I don't know if I can peel myself off the floor. I need a shower too."

Dean crawled up the counter, steadied his feet, and extended his hand to Lorelai. Dean threw her over his shoulder and ascended the stairs.

"As a feminist, I object to your caveman ways. As someone who is spent, I approve of your primitive caveman ways. To the shower!"

Dean gently lowered Lorelai to her feet on the bathroom floor. "I'll let you choose the water temp. Go ahead, let the water run."

"Wait, you're not getting in the shower with me. I haven't even offered to share my shampoo with you."

"I most definitely am getting in the shower with you, and I'm going to use YOUR shampoo on my hair and your hair. Non-negotiable." Despite their marathon naked wrestling moments ago downstairs, Lorelai blushed at Dean's words. He was calling the shots again. Where did he get that confidence? It was sexy as hell, so she obeyed and ran a lukewarm stream from the shower head.

Lorelai got in first and Dean stepped in behind her. He lathered up his hair and then he massaged shampoo through Lorelai's hair. She felt so relaxed. Dean remembered the conversation that brought him here today. Lorelai at the Dragonfly, begging the salon for an appointment, offering to shampoo her own hair. He remembered thinking right then that he'd love to have the chance to take her head in his hands and lather her beautiful hair, massaging her scalp, soothing her, helping her let go of all the stress...he never would have imagined then that right now they'd be in her shower together. Life was so unpredictable.

Dean rinsed all the suds out of her hair and they switched places under the shower head. Of course, Dean had to twist like a pretzel to get low enough to rinse his hair. It was cute. Lorelai was smitten. Things were taking an x-rated turn as they soaped each other up, but Lorelai really did need to get some sleep, so she shut that down.

"Next time, when it isn't 2 or 3 in the morning, okay tall Paul?"

He knew she was right. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and into a fluffy white bathrobe, then she bent over and wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Ahem?"

"So here's the thing, I don't have giant skyscraper man towels. Your hulkman shoulders would rip the seams of any robes I have, so you get this modest towel. Sorry."

Dean held the towel around his waist, and bent over to shake his hair dry like a dog.

"Down boy, I have more towels. Patience."

As they walked to her bed, Lorelai asked, "Would you be offended if I put something on for bed? I have absolutely nothing to offer you because again, you are a giant."

"Wear panties and pajama bottoms if you must, but I think you should at least be shirtless to show some solidarity."

Lorelai blushed again, "Fine. We need sleep though, so no monkey business mister."

"I just want to spoon with you. I'll be a perfect naked gentleman," he said flatly, though with a devilish smirk.

"GOOD. NIGHT."

They got under the sheets, Lorelai's bare back to Dean's bare chest, his arms around her torso, hands resting on her stomach, and they fell fast asleep.

RING RING!

What fresh hell is this? "Hello? What? Who is this?"

"LORELAI VICTORIA GILMORE, WHY ARE YOU IN THE NEWSPAPER NAMED AS A VICTIM IN AN ATTACK AT A REST AREA?"

Oh joy.


	29. Chapter 29

The phone conversation with Emily was a prelude of the bad things to come.

Emily flew directly home from Europe, disgusted that Tweeny was spreading gossip so fast that it reached her abroad, disgusted that Rory wouldn't offer any information, and disgusted that her daughter kept an attack a secret from her own parents. Also bothersome was the odd inclusion of that Dean boy that Rory used to date in the story of her daughter's attack. Why was he in the picture at all?

Richard was too busy palling around with Digger to be of any help, and it looked like Emily would have to hire a suitable lawyer for the coming court proceedings. What would she say at the DAR?

 _Trial proceedings begin Tuesday in the case of Gimore and Forester v._

"Mom!" Rory called out as she entered the house, dropping her luggage in the foyer.

"Rory, I'm so glad to see you."

"Mom, I'm sorry I went away with Grandma, I divulged nothing about, well, you know."

"Kid, I'm sorry too. Things are going to get messy now with this trial and with our names in the paper. Um, Dean and I are, well, we are, um, seeing each other. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'm not sure. I hate the idea, that hasn't changed, but you and I are both adults. Dean is an adult. I don't want us to abandon this relationship and end up like you and your mom, I hate that scenario more than hating you being with Dean. Where does that leave us? The silent treatment punishes me more than you, so I don't want to ignore you. Mom, I don't want to see you and Dean together here. I realize you've probably...I just don't want to be around when he is. That's all I can say at this point."

"Fair enough. And I mean, you don't have to come to the courthouse. It's going to be uncomfortable. The town will know or at least know enough to piece things together. I'm not sure that Dean's mother won't murder me during the trial. I need to buy some stylish Kevlar clothing."

"Mom, that isn't funny. You know Grandma will be there. She griped about you the entire flight home. She is in quite a state over this whole situation. And Grandma isn't stupid. She didn't like Dean with ME, I cannot imagine she will be more accepting of YOU and Dean. I'll go to court to support you, but I'm afraid of Grandma in that courtroom."

"Rory?"

"What?"

"I love you, and you know that I wouldn't be seeing Dean if, well, if it was just a stupid crush. I cannot fathom how weird this must be for you, but there is something about him, and despite our age difference, he's the first man who really got me. I don't have to be another version of myself with him, or better, I don't try to be another version of myself around him, I get to be me. That has never happened before. I've never been this truly happy with anyone else. You need to know that."

"Noted. Of course I want you to be happy mom, you've sacrificed so much for me. We'll muddle through. It's tough, and a little Jerry Springer, but we'll figure something out."


	30. Chapter 30

**Quick review:**

Dean only dated Lindsay. Never engaged or married.

Rory finished her first year at Yale.

Rory dumped Dean in season three, they never had sex, and they were only friends when the Dean Lorelai thing began.

Dean was saving money to attend college. His attraction to Lorelai started when he started working at the Dragonfly.

Lorelai and Digger are done.

Digger continues to work with Richard, causing a rift in the marriage of Emily and Richard.

Luke loves Lorelai but now he's mad at her for choosing a relationship with Dean.

Sookie is mad at Lorelai for hooking up with Dean. Their relationship is strained.

Rory is not okay with the relationship, but she doesn't want her long treasured relationship to devolve into what Emily and Lorelai have. That scares her.

 **LORELAI! YOU WILL CALL ME BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS VOICEMAIL. IT IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE THAT YOU DID NOT SPEAK TO ME IN COURT TODAY. WHAT IS GOING ON? AND THAT DEAN! WHAT**

 _Click_.

Lorelai couldn't listen to Emily's entire rant. Today was beyond terrible in court. Within minutes, it was revealed that Lorelai and Dean were in a relationship. Dean couldn't lie, and the defendant's lawyer knew what angle he was going for, trying to paint Dean as some homicidal lover. Ugly was the only word that came to mind.

Emily tried to speak to Lorelai but to no avail. Lorelai simply would not speak to Emily or make eye contact with her. Rory wisely decided not to attend the proceedings. The people of Stars Hollow would be in hyper gossip mode now.

After the first brutal day, Lorelai did not go home but instead went to Dean's apartment. She wouldn't run into Emily there. She got out of the Jeep and Dean buzzed her in, meeting her at the door with a hug.

"That was…"

"Awful, just awful. How are you holding up? The way that public defender tore into you...someone's bucking for a promotion."

"Not great. Agreed. Your mother had steam rising from the top of her head, and my parents are back to being mad at me for my choices, so they stayed home and packed for Seattle. I guess they only care about my physical well-being. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a mother who cares like you have in Emily. Emily is scary, sure, but she's also scary protective of you, despite her aggressive demeanour." Dean's eyes looked glassy.

"Dean? You know you aren't a monster, right? I don't know why your parents...I'm on your side. You are a good man. You are a friend, protector, I don't know many people who are as loyal and kind as you. Parents are hard to explain. They are just people too, and they try their best, but they fail too. Rory isn't my biggest fan right now. We knew this relationship wasn't going to be celebrated. I'm on your side though. I don't care what people think. Glad to have the relationship revealed to my mother in a court of law, takes some pressure off." Lorelai was smiling and she nudged Dean in the arm to emphasize the humor in the situation.

 _...and Lorelai is sleeping with Dean Forester, her daughter's ex high school boyfriend. Can you imagine?_

Luke felt ill overhearing the frenetic buzz in the air at the diner. He didn't need Ms. Patty or Babette to tell him what happened in court today. They weren't broken up. They were going to stick things out through the trial. What if this relationship was real and not just some sexual encounter? That beanstalk stole Lorelai from him and he now felt that even if/when things ended, he couldn't look at Lorelai the same way.

Sookie was concerned. She already fielded a few calls digging for more details about the tawdry shacking up between Lorelai and Dean. Michel wouldn't stop peppering her with questions like how long did she know, what did Rory think, what was Lorelai thinking, why would a young handsome guy like Dean seek an older woman…

Rory sat in her childhood bedroom with Lane.

"I mean, your mom is hot, and we've seen the reaction she gets from guys our age. I just, she just, you were Dean's, she is blowing my mind. I think there's a song in there, something deeper than a Stacy's Mom kinda thing."

"Lane, you aren't helping. The town knows and I still have a few more weeks here until school starts. What am I supposed to do? Be a shut in? As mad as I am at mom for being with Dean, I'd rather be here than at my grandparents' house where Grandma is livid and on a constant rant cycle concerning her daughter and their standing in society. And Dean, why did he go for my mother? I thought he saw her as a friend. Was he always thinking about her in that way? Was our relationship second prize? I feel less and less guilty about the whole Jess situation. Ugh. I hate my life right now. Has your mother said anything?"

"She has, and trust me, it isn't worth repeating. Whatever you're thinking is correct. She always did see your mother through Hawthorne eyes though, so not a big shift in opinion."

Dean and Lorelai watched reality tv in silence while both of them ran conversations through their heads.

Lorelai studied Dean's face for a moment and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Dean looked over at her and pulled her into his lap. "Thanks, I needed that. You're worth it you know, the attack, the town's coming ostracization, and really, my parents were never my biggest fans, so I guess they aren't much of a loss. I'm going to miss Clara when she moves away though, she kinda likes me."

"Dean, Clara adores you, with good reason. I'm sorry for all the mental pain you are going through and for all the physical pain you endured for me. My beautiful dark twisted fantasy come true."

"Are you comparing me to Kanye West's album? You're more exhausted than I am. What do you want to do about dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"Sure, I'll get the take out menu and place the usual order."

He looked sad, his body language conveyed sad. Lorelai realized that she honestly didn't care that the secret was out. Her mother disapproving of her was nothing new, so that didn't matter much either. Rory was the only true trouble spot. Working through their issues concerning Dean was not going to be easy. At least Rory wasn't completely shutting her out.

The door knob turned, and Kyle entered the living room. "Dean? I'm, hey, don't I know you?"

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Dean and I are getting take out Chinese. Would you like to join us?"

"Hi Kyle, so you're back from your lost week in Vegas?"

"WAIT! This is the woman, the one you got all gussied up for that night, you were singing about HER. Well done man."

"Kyle…"

"I'm going to use your bedroom Dean, to check my messages. Be out in a few."

"Dean, reeling in the older ladies. She's a fox. Where did you two hook up?"

"Kyle, Lorelai is my ex Rory's mom. She was with me in the attack, my first court date was today, and things are bad right now, so please don't make things worse."

"Dude, you are my hero. Shagging the mom? One as fine as her? No teasing man, just worship. You THE man. You use up all the condoms?"

"Kyle, don't be a douchebag. Look, is it cool if she stays here for a few nights? We'll stay out of your way, but her daughter doesn't leave for college for a few weeks and in all honesty I need her here."

"Okay by me. Tell her she's welcome to my food, she's welcome to a clothing optional policy…"

"Alright, enough. Thanks. Do you want some Chinese take out?"

"Nah. I'm going to shower and hit the bars. Maybe I'll get lucky and score a woman like her. Later."

Dean closed the bedroom door. "So, Kyle is a fan of our courtship. Don't know if I'm more depressed than before, but hey, he says you are welcome here as long as you like."

"That's good. After dinner I have to stop at the inn and then go home to get some clothes. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I only want this." He wrapped her waist in his arms and they were laying on the bed making out.

"I want THIS," Lorelai whispered in his ear, while working the zipper on his jeans. She was insatiable. Kyle was in the shower, the Chinese delivery wouldn't come for another 30 minutes, so Dean gave in and hiked her skirt up, and pulled her wet panties to the side and entered her.


	31. Chapter 31

Emily Gilmore was in a state. Lorelai was plunging a knife into her heart all over again with this Dean insanity. It was next to impossible to show her face at the DAR where she had harped on the shameful cougars along with the others at high tea. She would not subject herself to whispers and judgment from that vicious coven.

She had money. She could change the situation. She had to be careful.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi all. Trying to find my way back to the story.**

 **To me, Lorelai is somewhat regressing to a young adult mentality because she never really got to be one. She was a working mom. I think the rebellious nature she had when she left home with infant Rory is resurfacing with the town, Sookie etc. being the judgmental catalyst setting the Dean relationship in motion. I also think that a true attraction always bubbled under the surface and in this reality it is possible they'd act on it. Given how much Rory hurt Lorelai moving in with her parents (season 6) I felt it wasn't inconceivable that Lorelai could, unintentional though it was, hurt Rory in a big way. Lorelai never lived to please others, and was kinda selfish. Enjoyed the Luke Lorelai love, but sometimes when I see an ep, I find their friendship and then relationship very unbalanced.**

 **That said, I thought the Dean character was interesting and I wanted to write as if he didn't become a small town slow witted bumpkin. He arrived confident from a major city, stood up for himself at the dance marathon, and Lorelai was always happy around him.**

Dean woke with his face in Lorelai's hair. He smelled her vanilla shampoo and smiled. Despite the crapfest that the outside world dished out, here, in his bedroom with her he was calm, content.

Sookie stared out the kitchen window. Her dining room was written up in every posh print and online publication and her staff was killing it. While she enjoyed their company and their drive to be the best restaurant in New England, she wanted to share this most with Lorelai. They were barely speaking. Sookie didn't even care about the relationship with Dean anymore. She just wanted her best friend back.

Luke scrubbed the formica so hard that his rag started pilling and disintegrating in the water trails. He no longer looked up when the door bell chimed because it wouldn't be her waltzing through the door, begging for coffee. He drew a line in the sand and she didn't cross it. She didn't care. Dean was just as handy as Luke so whatever broke in her life Dean could now fix it. Luke missed the house, filled with her scent, her energy, her personality. She didn't need him for anything so she didn't need him. Luke felt totally dead inside.

Rory resumed Friday night dinners. Her grandparents acted as if Lorelai never existed. They wouldn't allow her name to be mentioned, instead they plied Rory with...Rory missed her mother's inane interruptions, seeing eyes rolling in exasperation. At least school was starting next week.

Lorelai turned over inthe twisted sheets and planted a big smooch on Dean's lips.

"Ready to tackle another day?"


	33. Chapter 33

Emily couldn't get out of bed. She felt despondent. Her only daughter, pregnant at 16. GED. An innkeeper. Traipsing around with practically a teenager. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Lorelai was supposed to have a big amazing life, blessed with children and travel, and DAR membership. How did everything go so wrong? So many missteps, and since the Chilton days Emily had finally made a connection with her only child. Granted, there were still tense moments, arguments, etc. but at least she was a part of Lorelai's life. The split was happening again and Emily didn't know if she could survive the heartbreak of losing contact with Lorelai again. Looking at Rory during dinner was torturous. The promise of what could have been, happening to Rory instead of Lorelai. How did Emily's daughter, following a peasant's path, get the daughter that she, Emily was supposed to have? Of course she was thrilled with Rory's progress and her station in life, but dammit, Lorelai was supposed to have those opportunities, to want those opportunities too.


	34. Chapter 34

**roganjalex - glad you are enjoying it, jj hope it doesn't disappoint. Droolia, still not sure exactly where it's going or if I'm ready to resume this story, but I think I have a few small chapters in me.**

Rory was wide awake. The apartment she was sharing with Paris was noisy. If there weren't fights downstairs, there was yelling in the alley out back. Who was she kidding? Even if it was super quiet, she'd be awake with her thoughts

Everything was crazy. Her mother was with Dean. Kissing Dean. Sleeping with Dean. Dean and Rory should have slept together. Not Dean and her mother. Why was this bugging her? She couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He was always cute, but he was really a handsome man. She didn't really appreciate until she last saw him at her house, fixing a downspout by the garage. Why was she thinking about the way Dean looked?

Jess had dropped by Yale asking her to run away with him. What was she thinking ever leaving Dean for Jess? Dean built her a car, cared about her feelings, told her he loved her...Jess was always judging the people in her life, he hated everything about Stars Hollow...what a stupid move. He lied to her about going to school, about failing, about prom, then he tried to have sex with her at that party...Dean would never have treated her that way. He went to that stuffy Chilton dance to make her happy. He fought Jess only when he thought Jess had hurt Rory. She threw that away. It was a little too psychotic that now her Dean was in an intimate relationship with her mother.

Rory hopped out of bed, threw on her jeans and a nearby sweater and went for a walk. It was 3 am. The dangerous element was currently high or passed out, so she was safe.

Dean woke up from a feeling of falling. He glanced at Lorelai, but she was sound asleep. He left their bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sitting at the kitchen table, he thought about the events over the past several months. What was his future going to hold? As much as he was enjoying the present, he didn't feel it could last. At some point, this would fall apart. He shuddered. How would he get over Lorelai? Much as he wanted to believe that they'd live happily ever after, he had known Lorelai for some time and despite his desires, ultimately, he knew she wasn't going to be his forever. They wouldn't get married. She would never be pregnant with his child. Any women in his future would never be as beautiful, as smart...

"Dean? Babe, why are you sitting in the kitchen at 3:30 in the morning? Come back to bed. I don't sleep well without you beside me. Come on."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Promise."

She kissed the top of his head and shuffled back to the bed. Was she imagining a sad, forlorn look on his face? Yes. Dean was fine. They were both just exhausted. Lorelai's head hit the pillow and she was asleep.

Dean walked to the doorway of the bedroom and watched Lorelai sleeping peacefully. Why couldn't this be real? Why couldn't this be his future? His forever? For a second he thought he might get in bed and wake up to realize this was never real. Gently he eased into the sheets and slid Lorelai close to his pounding heart.


	35. Chapter 35

"Lor, wake up," Dean said while kissing her lips softly.

"Sweet Prince, I will punch you in the jaw if you don't let me sleep for five more hours."

"I have orientation today. I won't see you until…"

"You didn't tell me you had orientation today."

"Yes I did, several times. This was the day I picked because it didn't conflict with court dates."

"Okay, wide awake now. You have college orientation today? I was hoping we could spend the day together," Lorelai pouted.

"Please don't guilt trip me, I'm tired, and I have to shower. Gotta be on the road by 9."

"You don't have to take a tone with me. "

"I'm not, just trying to get something accomplished today."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Spending time with me accomplishes nothing?"

"You know that's not what I meant. I'm not in the mood to pick a fight," and with that, he rose from the bed and headed into the shower.

Lorelai sat up and folded her hands in her lap. Dean was going to be leaving her for college. This was the end coming. She hated the empty pit feeling in her stomach. She got up, dressed in a tshirt and jeans, and left without saying goodbye.


	36. Chapter 36

Lorelai stared off into space at the desk.

"Excuuuse me, but I don't remember having a potted plant here, and I do not like potted plants, I'm not Paul James on HGTV, so Lorelai please leave me alone."

"Oh Michel, you know you love me. Cupid told me so."

"Leave!"

Morosely Lorelai skulked back to the kitchen hoping Sookie would make her spirits light.

When she pushed the door open, she saw Sookie holding court with a ladle, and everyone was laughing about something Bourdain ate.

Sookie looked up and the laughing stopped.

"Can we help you?"

"No, hi, I just, thought, hey got any coffee?" she beamed hoping to ease the tension.

"Eduardo just made a fresh batch. Have at it."

Have at it? This was now the course of their discourse? Ugh. No Sookie, no Luke, barely Rory, and soon no Dean. She needed Dan Brown to write a Robert Langdon character into her life so he could decipher or decode all the mysteries of her life.

Rory sat in her crap shack bedroom, thinking about the three month anniversary date she had with Dean. Her mother had now "been" with Dean for about 3 months. Why was she thinking of the past, why was she keeping track of her mother's dating habits? She shouldn't have let Dean go, she shouldn't have treated him so badly. Maybe if she hadn't dumped him for Jess/let him dump her so she could get to Jess things would be different right now, and Rory would be happy in her romantic life.

Luke stared out at his diner from behind the counter. The din had lost its zing without the girls. His coffee didn't need reordering as often. He talked even less to people than that Ron Swanson guy on that tv show. Oh god, he thought, I look forward to interactions with Kirk. I need a hobby.

Dean drove down the slate gray pavement back to Stars Hollow. He was enrolled, and he was leaving in a week. They had avoided all conversation concerning the topic and substituted the repressed anxieties with harsh tones and short tempers. It had to end, didn't it? Realistically, could he ask a woman in her 30s to be in a long distance relationship with a college undergrad? So many men would be circling her trying to engage her in a real, grown up, full time local relationship. This was pure agony.

As he drove past the square, he saw her, standing in front of the bookstore window, thick black hair cascading down her back, red leather boots climbing up her calves, and as he stopped to gaze wistfully, she turned to fully face Dean. They were motionless, separated by one street lane, looking into each other's eyes, sad.

Lorelai broke eye contact first, head down, slowly walking to her house. Dean drove off to his apartment.

When she was safe behind her front door, Lorelai sobbed uncontrollably. Sinking into the couch she clutched the pillows so tight her knuckles throbbed. After a few hours she rolled off the couch and pulled herself up the stairs. I'm like Sisyphus pushing the relationship rock up the mountain, again and again and again. I'll never be happy. Flopping down on the bed she pressed PLAY on her CD player. Linkin Park's Numb sang her to sleep

"And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you"


	37. Chapter 37

Dean heard the key in the door. While his whole body felt lead heavy, he mustered the strength to rise out of the butt impression he had worked on for the last 3 hours, watching re-runs of "Beverly Hills 90210."

His ratty old undershirt released a pungent odor as he realized he'd been sweating. He reeked of sad sweat. Whatever. That was the least of his problems now. She was here to end it. Tux not necessary.

"Hi Dean," she practically whispered. Her eyes looked red, as though she'd been crying. He felt the way her eyes looked.

"Hi Lorelai," he offered with a most defeated tone.

"Sorry I didn't call or text. I thought maybe you wouldn't respond after I just walked away today. I see you rescued that old tee from the trash, and maybe you didn't get a chance to wash it yet?" Her nose furled as she caught a whiff. Dean pulled the shirt off and whipped it at the wall.

"Yeah, I kinda feel smelly, like the shirt right now. Sorry for the offense. Lorelai, I was coming back from…"

"Yeah, I figured. I'm so happy for you. I'm so proud of you," she said as she stepped toward him and pulled him into an awkward hug.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and sunk into her shoulder, unable to stop himself from releasing a few sobs. They remained this way for what was beginning to feel like infinity. Neither wanted to let go.

Lorelai spotted his iPod on the speaker, she released him, walked over, queued up "Pictures of You" by the Cure, and they sank onto the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms as the song strained on.

 _There was nothing in the world_ _  
_ _That I ever wanted more_ _  
_ _Than to never feel the breaking apart_ _  
_ _All my pictures of you_


End file.
